


Trust fall

by iampolza



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Inception (2010)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Flirting, Gavin Is a Forger, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Bites, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Richard Is an Architect, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Slow Build, Team Bonding, Teamwork, Trust Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, dreamsharing is sexy okay
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iampolza/pseuds/iampolza
Summary: Они стоят друг друга. Ричард такой же запутанный и структурированный, как и все лабиринты, которые он строит. Гэвин такой же неуловимый и сложный, как и все образы, которые он примеряет на себя. Inception AU.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	1. Дрёма

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vremya_Vozduha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vremya_Vozduha/gifts).



> Спасибо [Диттмару](https://ficbook.net/authors/8438) за бетинг.  
> Написано на Reed900 Reverse Big Bang на заявку Vremya Vozduha, примерный текст заявки можно посмотреть в шапке на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9984028).  
> Шикарные иллюстрации к фику от Vremya Vozduha: [[здесь]](https://twitter.com/VVozduha/status/1331608419124604931?s=19).
> 
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ: упоминание крови/травм (есть одна достаточно кровавая сцена), теоретическая психология на уровне средней школы, шутки за триста. Все помнят, что выйти из сна раньше времени можно, только умерев? В фике будут такие сцены. Автор очень любит матчасть Inception, а потому временами очень вольно обращается с ней, натягивая её на все свои хэдканоны.
> 
> Trust fall — упражнение на доверие, в котором один из участников намеренно падает спиной вперёд, а партнёр или остальные члены группы ловят его, тем самым доказывая, что на них можно положиться.

Коннор потирает лоб, глядя на бумаги, ровным слоем разложенные на столе.

— Нам нужен имитатор.

Ричард хмурится.

— Нет.

У них всегда происходит этот разговор, раз за разом. Ричард считает, что двое — это уже толпа, и в их профессии глупо доверять другим людям. Коннор считает, что лучше не рисковать попусту и собирать команду, если того требуют обстоятельства. За семь лет совместной работы никто из них так и не смог окончательно переубедить другого.

— Если на втором уровне будет кто-то, кто сможет уговорить клиента открыться… мы управимся в разы быстрее. Это значит — меньше времени во сне, меньше сомнацина. Меньше шансов, что что-то пойдёт не так.

— Мы можем просто провернуть тот трюк, где мы спасаем клиента от его же проекций. Он начнёт доверять нам и сам приведёт нас к сейфу.

— А если нет? — Коннор вздыхает, и это привычный, хорошо отрепетированный вздох. — Помнишь, как было в Бейруте?.. Тогда я…

— А помнишь, как было в Риме полгода назад? — зло кривится Ричард. — Маркус налажал, и я тогда чуть не провалился в Лимб. Уже почти истёк кровью, когда ты догадался сделать мне выброс. Ты не пошёл со мной, и некому было прикрыть мне спину.

— Ты всегда отлично справляешься сам.

— Да, кроме тех моментов, когда мне действительно нужна _твоя_ помощь.

Надо отдать ему должное, Коннор выглядит виноватым.

— Найнс, — мягко говорит он, но Ричард лишь сильнее злится на него за этот запрещённый приём.

Даже столько лет спустя детское прозвище пробуждает в нём что-то живое и уязвимое, заставляет вспомнить о том, что перед ним не просто коллега, а родной брат. Ради него Ричард мучается от боли, ловит пули и умирает в чужих снах так часто, что уже _именно это_ стало его профессией.

Ему не хочется признавать это, но Коннор прав. Их новый заказ сложный, дело требует больше людей. Повторные попытки извлечения всегда имеют низкую вероятность успеха, и потому они обязаны справиться с первого раза. Им нужны эти деньги, им необходимо поддерживать репутацию. Имитатор и правда не помешает. Вот только Ричард знает, чью кандидатуру собирается предложить Коннор, и всё внутри содрогается от одной только мысли.

— Кого из имитаторов ты хочешь позвать?

— Рида. 

Ричард морщится, сжав зубы. Отвращение поднимается в нём кислотной волной, горечью оседает на языке.

— Я согласен на кого угодно, кроме него. 

— Нам нужен лучший.

— Он не лучший.

— Да, — Коннор вскидывает бровь. — Но он хорош. Больше других подойдёт для этого дела.

Ричард проходится ладонями по лицу, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза. 

Плохое предчувствие мерзко бьётся в груди, будто ещё одно сердце. Ричард много раз работал с Гэвином Ридом, он прекрасно представляет, чего стоит ждать, и в этом проблема — он ненавидит почти всех коллег в дримшеринге, но Гэвина презирает больше других. Слишком уж ядрёное сочетание мастерства и полной отбитости, слишком много импульсивности, которая в их деле просто недопустима. Как и все имитаторы, Гэвин… непредсказуемый. Сегодня он вспыльчивый, но обаятельный засранец, завтра — невыносимая заноза в заднице, послезавтра — то же самое. К такому невозможно привыкнуть. Это нереально терпеть.

Ричард видит каждый его недостаток, каждый промах. Само существование Гэвина Рида — личное оскорбление, нанесённое ему мирозданием. Ричарду хочется подкараулить его в подворотне и с наслаждением забить ломом. Ему хочется вжать его в стену и целовать, пока не рассеется туман в голове. Ричарду _хочется._

На кону всего одно дело. Его равнодушие не даст слабину. 

Он справится.

— Ладно, — говорит он, и лицо у Коннора тут же светлеет. — Только если я не выдержу и пущу пулю ему в башку, когда всё закончится, отвечать будешь ты.

*

— А вот и мои любимые братья Стерн! Как вы? Скучали по мне?

Гэвин заводит его раздражение с полоборота. Он едва открыл рот, а Ричарду уже хочется послать его ко всем чертям. Ни один другой человек на всём свете не вызывает в нём такой стойкой, пламенной антипатии — её искры порой сладостно обжигают что-то внутри.

Коннор закатывает глаза, даже не отрываясь от ноутбука.

— Наслаждались каждой секундой без тебя, как обычно.

— О, как грубо, — Гэвин фыркает, качая головой. — Я бы даже поверил, если бы ты не оставил мне двадцать сообщений с просьбой взяться за это дело.

— Я оставил _одно._

— Детали, подумаешь. Ну, что тут у вас?

Коннор сухо излагает все основные моменты. Как и у любого уважающего себя координатора, у него уже готова доска со всеми ключевыми фактами, информация собрана и рассортирована по файлам. Он продумал план от и до ещё в первые пару часов после заказа, ему нужны лишь исполнители на подхвате. Это особый дар — видеть главное, дробить целостную картинку на элементы и выбирать ключевые из них. На него можно положиться. Все координаторы должны быть именно такими. 

Гэвин слушает его, почти не перебивая. 

Из своего угла комнаты Ричард тайком присматривается к нему.

Он выглядит загоревшим, но уставшим — должно быть, опять отсиживался где-то в жарких странах, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя слежку. У него неряшливо отросшая щетина, одежда несвежая и помятая. Гэвин явно приехал сюда прямо из аэропорта; давать себе передышки после долгих рейсов — не в его духе. Он всегда жалуется на обилие дел лишь для отвода глаз, а по факту — такой же трудоголик, как и все, кто задержался в дримшеринге больше, чем на год. Его всегда можно упрекнуть во вспыльчивости и нарушении чужих границ, но никогда — в лени. 

Судя по темным кругам под глазами, вряд ли он спал в последние сорок восемь часов. Наверняка ему отчаянно хочется покурить. Все жесты дёрганные, резкие, не как обычно.

Ричард не знает, откуда берётся этот порыв. Он молча отодвигает в сторону свои наполовину законченные макеты и идёт на кухню.

Он делает вид, что готовит себе чай, но когда Гэвин появляется в дверном проёме, на столешнице уже стоит будто бы из ниоткуда возникшая чашка с кофе — чёрным, без молока, с одной ложкой сахара. Никто не комментирует тот факт, что Ричард помнит такие детали. 

— Ричард, — сладким голосом зовёт его Гэвин, бедром прислоняясь к столу. — Сколько лет, сколько зим. 

— Был бы рад прожить без этой встречи ещё столько же.

— Брось, без меня вам совсем не так весело. Как дела?

Ричард игнорирует вопрос.

— Смотрю, твой нос снова цел, — холодно говорит он.

Когда они виделись в последний раз, скорая увозила Ричарда с огнестрельным ранением в грудь, а у Гэвина всё лицо было залито кровью. Их накрыла команда конкурентов и решила устранить — типичная ситуация в дримшеринге; нет ничего проще, чем перестрелять группу едва проснувшихся людей. Никто не мог предугадать этого, порой неприятности просто случаются. Рядом с Гэвином они случаются постоянно.

Он улыбается, разглядывая своё отражение в поверхности шкафчика. Шрам на носу стянулся до широкой полосы поперёк лица.

— Ага, ещё один прекрасный штрих к моей внешности. Как твой огнестрел?

— До свадьбы заживёт.

— Отрадно слышать, — Гэвин громко отхлёбывает кофе из кружки, и Ричард морщится. У бездомных под Бруклинским мостом манеры и то лучше. — Покажешь шрам? Хочу убедиться, что хирурги всё красиво зашили.

— Я думал, ты приехал поговорить о работе.

— Ну, могу и о работе, если тебя это заводит. 

— Меня заводят только чеки с шестизначными суммами.

Гэвин смеётся — звук глубокий и бархатный, остро сверкают зубы. 

Ричард всё это _ненавидит._

Ненавидит то, как ему хочется подойти ближе, цепко прихватить пальцами этот подбородок и поцелуем смять эти губы, до крови прикусить их. Как ему хочется почувствовать эти зубы на себе — в любом месте на теле, где останутся синяки. Чтобы потом продавливать их прямо сквозь одежду в течение дня, мимолётно наслаждаясь тихими отзвуками боли. Как ему хочется сделать больно в ответ.

— Когда-нибудь возьму на тебя кредит, обещаю, — искры мечутся у Гэвина во взгляде так, что почти жалят. — Ну что же, работа… Я, типа, буду сновидцем на первом уровне? Что ты приготовил для меня?

— Макет пока в разработке.

— А что там, город?

— Нет, слишком предсказуемо. Будет военная база.

— О, зашибись! Можно запрятать много ловушек.

— Разумеется. Я постараюсь спроектировать всё так, чтобы участникам сна было проще уходить от проекций.

— Сделаешь там яму с крокодилами, детка?

— Сделаю яму с хуями, специально для тебя.

В соседней комнате Коннор давится чаем и кашляет, но Гэвин лишь мерзко хохочет в ответ. Он тянется вперёд, чтобы похлопать Ричарда по предплечью — именно там, где заканчивается закатанный рукав рубашки, — и тот пытается отстраниться, но лишь упирается спиной в стену. Он в ловушке. Прикосновение плавится на коже клеймом, это кажется чем-то унизительным, но и волнующим — тоже. Они давно не были на таком близком расстоянии друг от друга. Нервное предвкушение занимается в теле с первой же искры.

— Ты просто пиздец смешной, Ричи. Поверить не могу, что когда-то считал тебя дубиной без воображения.

— Рид, ты...

— Я так скучал по тебе, дорогуша, — говорит ему Гэвин с издевательской улыбкой, но в тоне голоса нет никакой насмешки, он звучит непозволительно искренне. — Рад видеть, что ты в порядке. Пожалуйста, не меняйся никогда.

Он разворачивается и уходит с кухни, Ричард провожает его тяжёлым взглядом. Ближайшая неделя обещает быть сложной. 

Шрам от огнестрела снова начинает ныть.

*

Когда выходишь из сна раньше времени, то словно потрошишь сам себя.

Снова привыкать к бодрствованию больно. Всё вокруг чересчур реальное, стандартные процедуры нервной системы запускаются нехотя, будто после долгой рекалибровки. Сумятица ощущений венчиком взбивает содержимое головы и путает мысли. Кажется, будто всё тело проснулось в смирительной рубашке. 

На часах — без пятнадцати восемь. В номере гостиницы темно, пахнет средством от моли и духотой. Единственное окно выходит на оживлённую улицу, над которой маревом витают пыль и шум машин. 

Ричард привык жить в подобных местах — у тех, кто работает в дримшеринге, нет постоянного дома. Сначала ты бежишь от заказчиков, которые думают, что ты слишком много знаешь, потом — от конкурентов, потом — от себя. Бесконечный побег длиною в жизнь, с редкими остановками в номерах гостиниц и отелей. Это нормально, человек ко всему привыкает. С чем угодно до обидного просто смириться, когда знаешь, что физический мир — это далеко не вся реальность. 

Ричард, шатаясь, поднимается с кровати, когда слышит стук в дверь. 

Рука сама тянется за тотемом, потом — за оружием. Как бы хреново ему ни было, некоторые рефлексы он отработал на «отлично», и они уже не раз спасали ему жизнь.

На пороге его номера стоит Рид. Он внимательно смотрит на дуло, даже не меняясь в лице.

— У тебя пистолет, детка, или ты так рад меня видеть? 

Эту улыбку хочется снять с его лица вместе с кожей.

— Что тебе нужно? — бесстрастно интересуется Ричард.

Он убирает кольт в кобуру. Гэвин медленно обводит взглядом его помятую рубашку и растрепавшиеся волосы.

— Да вот, заскочил на огонёк. Выглядишь изумительно. Надеюсь, у тебя в номере нет ревнивых любовников, потому что я планирую выкрасть тебя на вечер.

— У меня дела.

— Как раз обожаю деловых, мой типаж, — поддразнивающим тоном говорит Гэвин, засовывая руки в карманы и перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Я звонил тебе, ты не ответил.

— Я уходил в сон, — Ричард хмурится. — Откуда у тебя мой номер?

Гэвин демонстративно закатывает глаза. 

— Я тебя умоляю. Я краду мысли прямо из головы спящих людей — думаешь, я не смогу разжиться твоим телефоном?.. Раз уж ты проснулся, то пошли прогуляемся. 

— Нет.

— Это не свидание, расслабься. Мне просто нужно немного размяться перед завтрашней репетицией. Буду меньше привлекать внимания, если в это время кто-то будет рядом, сам понимаешь. 

Самое ужасное — Ричард понимает.

Ему очень хочется отказать Гэвину, но… он прав, это действительно важно для дела. 

Имитаторы вживаются в других людей, и это сложный, годами отрабатываемый навык. Вхождение в нужный образ начинается задолго до сна. Лишь там можно менять внешность, но выбранный человек — это ещё и жесты, и позы, и интонации речи. Гэвин хорош в этом. Ричард видел его за работой. Он никогда не признается в этом, но ему хочется увидеть больше. 

Он кивает, поправляя волосы. Гэвин жадно провожает взглядом его жест.

— Ладно. Дай мне минуту.

Тот ухмыляется.

— Скучно не будет.

Ричард не сомневается. Он боится, что будет наоборот. Что ему слишком понравится, и прикрываться ненавистью и дальше станет сложнее. В последнюю неделю вся его выдержка уходит лишь на то, чтобы держать необходимую дистанцию.

Презрительно хмыкнув, он закрывает дверь прямо у Гэвина перед лицом.

*

Несколько минут спустя они спускаются в кафе на первом этаже. В пятничный вечер почти все столики заняты, но им удаётся сесть в самом углу, рядом с дверями на кухню. Официантка приносит им напитки, дежурно улыбаясь. На фоне играет какой-то хит из топ-40. Всё вокруг такое стандартное и предсказуемое, как будто сцена из ещё одного сна. 

Они не разговаривают, но этого и не нужно — говорить не о чем, они здесь для другого. Гэвин смотрит на Ричарда, но его внимание сфокусировано совсем не на нём.

От этого всегда перехватывает дыхание. 

Гэвин едва заметно расслабляется, выдыхая, и сбрасывает с себя _себя_ так, как избавляются от мокрого полотенца, выйдя из душа. Ричард замирает, боясь резким движением нарушить волшебство момента. В одно мгновение он сидит рядом с Гэвином, а в следующее — уже с кем-то другим, с каким-то совершенно незнакомым человеком. Меняются выражение лица и поза, жесты становятся более плавными и манящими. _Женскими._ Взгляд окутывает дымка непринуждённого флирта. Словно в забытьи, Гэвин касается пальцами подбородка, скользящим движением оглаживает шею, спускаясь к ключицам. Отпивая из чашки, он прижимается губами к её кромке нежно, почти невесомо, словно стараясь не размазать помаду.

Ричард украдкой смотрит вокруг и находит эту женщину — брюнетка за столиком у окна; пришла сюда с мужем, судя по одинаковым кольцам. Гэвин сидит к ней вполоборота, он видит её лишь краем глаза. Этого недостаточно, чтобы всё разглядеть. Невозможно разучить весь танец чужих жестов за одну секунду. И всё же и его, и её язык тела синхронизированы так, будто ими управляет общий разум, будто они — единое целое.

Ричарда почти до дрожи возбуждает мысль о том, что можно настолько хорошо понять кого-то другого, не залезая при этом к нему ни в голову, ни в постель.

Образ меняется, и теперь жесты более открытые и властные, но в них чувствуется что-то напускное. Слишком уж непринуждённая поза, в выражении лица самоуверенность соседствует с тревогой. Ричард легко вылавливает из толпы этого парня — студент, который хочет казаться очень крутым и рисуется перед друзьями. Они с Гэвином одновременно усмехаются, одновременно пожимают плечом. У обоих проблемы с осанкой.

Образ меняется снова, и снова, и снова. Ричард забывает, как выглядит интерьер кафе, в котором они находятся. Он забывает об усталости. Он забывает о своей ненависти, о том, что должен быть холодным и далёким, как горная вершина. Во всём мире остаются лишь _люди,_ сидящие с ним за одним столом. Ему лукаво улыбаются мужчины и женщины, подростки и старики, и все они — разные, и все они — Гэвин Рид.

— Ты быстро угадываешь! Умничка. 

— Я внимательный.

— Можешь сам выбрать кого-нибудь в качестве бонуса.

Ричарду хочется знать, что видит Гэвин, когда смотрит _на него._

Он говорит:

— Давай официантку.

Пальцы в замок, напряжённые плечи, тонкая-тонкая улыбка.

— Нет. Ту, что приносила нам меню. 

Всего на миг во взгляде проскальзывает удивление, но и этого достаточно: Гэвин вдруг теряет фокус, соскальзывает, снова становится собой. Контраст такой разительный, что голова идёт кругом. Он нервно облизывает губы и тянется к чашке с кофе, но там уже почти пусто.

— Сорян. Кажется, я устал. В другой раз, ладно?

_Как будто у них будет «другой раз»._

Ричарда мутит. Ему кажется, что Гэвин — единственный реальный человек в этом кафе, во всём городе, во всём мире. Вокруг них только проекции, пустые оболочки чьих-то впечатлений и воспоминаний, которые бесцельно шатаются по пространству сна, пытаясь создать фон для происходящего. Просто ещё одни образы Гэвина, которые тот растерял по дороге сюда. 

Сам Гэвин не такой. Он здесь, он всегда настоящий. Ричард знает, что может коснуться его, если только протянет руку. Он с силой сжимает кулаки под столом, пытаясь уберечь себя от искушения.

— Неплохо, — говорит он, — для вора средней руки. 

Гэвин улыбается ему поверх поднесённой ко рту чашки.

— Тебя трудно впечатлить.

— Со мной никогда не бывает легко. 

Он поднимается из-за стола и уходит обратно в свой номер. Гэвин его не окликает, не пытается его остановить.

Ричард нисколько не разочарован этим фактом — наоборот, так даже лучше. Им не стоит проводить много времени вместе. Они не друзья. Друзей никогда не хочется придушить голыми руками, наслаждаясь каждой секундой происходящего. Гэвин и правда неплохой имитатор, но не более того — за все годы в дримшеринге Ричард успел насмотреться и не на такие фокусы, они не слишком-то его трогают.

По крайней мере, так он говорит себе. У него есть гордость, он ни за что не дастся так просто. 

Уж точно не в этот раз.

*

Спустя четыре дня всё заканчивается, и это ощущается как высвобождение.

Они в спешке упаковывают свои вещи в арендуемом офисе, Коннор пересылает заказчику извлечённую информацию, тот в ответ переводит им деньги. Ричард без капли сожаления комкает все свои макеты, заталкивает бумагу в железную урну и поджигает, стоя на балконе. Пламя жарко облизывает то, что когда-то было детально проработанной военной базой, выстроенной как лабиринт. Картон сворачивается и чернеет. Ричард смотрит на это и потирает след, оставшийся на запястье от иглы. 

За спиной хлопает дверь. 

— Хэй, — говорит Гэвин, останавливаясь так близко, что они с Ричардом едва не соприкасаются локтями. — У меня самолёт через два часа.

Он не говорит, куда летит. Это неважно. Не имеет смысла следить за перемещениями друг друга, когда вы оба объявлены в розыск как минимум в десяти странах и, быть может, видитесь последний раз в жизни.

— Тогда тебе стоит поторопиться.

— Да, я… просто хотел сказать «пока».

Ричард поворачивается, обволакивая его холодным взглядом с головы до ног.

— Пока.

Гэвин не двигается с места. Своим поведением он всё усложняет. 

С ним тоже никогда не бывает просто — может, именно поэтому всё внутри у Ричарда всегда так вспыхивает в ответ на каждое его появление. Сам воздух начинает мерцать и подрагивать, если между ними остаётся меньше, чем полметра. 

Гэвин стоит и смотрит так, что появляется искушение схватить его за волосы и потянуть — так, чтобы увидеть, как от боли прищурятся глаза, чтобы услышать, какой звук вырвется из выставленного напоказ горла. После выхода из сна необходимо как-то заземлить себя, подтвердить свой контакт с реальностью. Чужая близость дразнит, и воображение тут же начинает подбрасывать варианты. Ричарду хочется, чтобы в процессе Гэвин кусался. Чтобы он царапался. Чтобы на следующий день, рассматривая свою спину в зеркале, Ричард видел только поля боя, подтверждающее простой факт — кто-то хотел его так сильно, что готов был растерзать на куски. 

Напитанная недосказанностью тишина между ними затягивается.

Гэвин сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

— Ладно, детка. Бывай. 

— Назовёшь меня так ещё раз — и я вмажу тебе по лицу.

— Кинково, — улыбка выходит почти кровожадной. — Кто сказал, что я попытаюсь тебя остановить?

Гэвин наконец-то уходит. Становится легче дышать. В воздухе больше не искрит ток, тактильный голод отталкивается от поверхности кожи и уходит куда-то вглубь.

Ричард стоит и смотрит на пепел, выстилающий дно урны. 

Сердечный ритм баюкает внутри чувство удовлетворения — дело закончилось, и Ричард не сорвался, он справился. Ещё одна засечка на его стене упущенных возможностей. Он один, а значит — в безопасности. Никто не потревожит сложившийся порядок вещей. Никто не предаст, не оставит, не сделает больно — отстранённость защищает намного лучше любой брони.

Разумеется, Гэвин тоже чувствует _что-то_ между ними, иначе он не стал бы столько лет кряду ломиться в закрытую дверь. Но Ричард не скажет ему. Не даст ни единого намёка на то, что всё происходящее между ними может быть взаимно. 

Для этого он слишком уж страстно его ненавидит.

*

Уже в самолёте Коннор насмешливо говорит:

— Смотрю, ты так и не пристрелил Рида. Спасибо. У меня нет подходящего галстука для похорон.

— Можно подумать, кто-нибудь нашёл бы его тело, чтобы похоронить, — замечает Ричард, пустым взглядом зацепившись за иллюминатор.

Там видно лишь облака — белые-белые, прямо как картон, из которого он обычно делает свои макеты. В этот раз на первом уровне была похожая погода: синее небо и солнце, яркие лучи которого падали Гэвину на лицо так, что больно было смотреть. Ричард смотрел. Сквозь прицел снайперской винтовки он следил за перемещением проекций по базе, всеми силами стараясь не допустить, чтобы хоть одна добралась до участников сна. С этого дела он почти не запомнил ничьих лиц, никаких деталей, кроме того, как Гэвин обернулся и шутливо отдал ему честь, когда все проекции вокруг него вдруг по очереди попадали на пол, будто подкошенные.

Стюардесса приносит чай, который на вкус — как газонная трава.

— Мне нравится работать с Ридом, — осторожно начинает Коннор. — Если закрыть глаза на предыдущее дело… У него хорошая подготовка, и он весьма сговорчив в плане денег. 

Ричард злится.

— Да, а ещё он с вероятностью в девяносто процентов сдаст нас, если его когда-нибудь поймают. К чему ты ведёшь?

— Если нам снова понадобится имитатор, я предпочёл бы пригласить его. 

— Ты ждёшь моего благословения?..

— Найнс, — Коннор примирительно кладёт руку ему на предплечье. — Если ты откажешься, я не буду настаивать. Я не буду делать ничего, что вызывает у тебя дискомфорт.

Это такая очевидная ложь, что Ричард едва подавляет желание рассмеяться. Абсолютно всё, что происходит сейчас, вызывает у него _дискомфорт._ Он устал от дримшеринга. Ему надоело бегать из страны в страну, скрываясь за фальшивыми именами и путаясь в поддельных паспортах. Когда-то давно они с Коннором вместе мечтали о самой обычной, скучной жизни — работа, дом, работа, барбекю с соседями по выходным. Ричард не помнит, когда в последний раз спал на одной кровати дольше, чем пару недель. Единственное место, которое он с огромной натяжкой может назвать домом — это Детройт, куда они с Коннором раз в год наведываются в гости, чтобы проведать Хэнка Андерсона. 

Но Коннор не виноват. Ему нравится всё это. Ричард сам по привычке таскается за ним, делегируя брату ответственность за свою жизнь. С этим надо смириться.

Он пока не готов остаться один.

— Делай, что хочешь, — привычно говорит он, отворачиваясь к облакам в иллюминаторе.

Коннор убирает руку. 

Они смотрят в разные стороны и молча допивают свой чай.

*

Коннор и Ричард открыли для себя дримшеринг, когда учились в колледже. Несмотря на молодость, их сложно было впечатлить, но профессору Андерсону с кафедры судебной психологии это всё равно удалось. Он был одним из их любимых преподавателей — справедливый, спокойный, со странным чувством юмора. Носил уродливые цветные рубашки и слушал музыку, от которой в аудитории дрожали оконные стёкла. От таких людей, пожалуй, принято подсознательно ждать чего-то необычного, отчасти нелепого, но явно не того, что однажды они перевернут с ног на голову само представление о мире.

Тем вечером профессор пришёл к братьям домой без предупреждения, с металлическим чемоданчиком в руке. Сначала они решили, что это связано с учёбой.

— Мои знакомые хотят предложить вам работу, — сказал Андерсон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Заплатят очень хорошо, вот только… это не совсем законно.

Коннор с Ричардом переглянулись. Им нужны были деньги, и всё остальное на тот момент казалось второстепенным. В хороших колледжах всегда так: грань между допустимыми и запретными вещами такая зыбкая, что ею можно пренебречь. Может, дело было в их неопытности, может, в жажде впечатлений, но в итоге интерес оказался сильнее доводов рассудка.

— Это опасно? — уточнил Коннор.

Андерсон усмехнулся.

— Весьма.

Ричард с готовностью кивнул. 

— Давайте попробуем.

Мир осознанных сновидений оказался для них хуже наркотиков.

Чистое творчество, безграничные возможности, уникальный шанс увидеть чужой разум как есть — без зажимов и недомолвок, всеми самыми уязвимыми местами наружу. Кисельные берега подсознания разливаются, а за ними — только сырая плоть воспоминаний и ассоциаций, неприкрытая чувственность, гулкий поток мыслеобразов, который подхватывает и несёт за собой. 

Во снах бог настоящий садист, и имя ему — психика.

Это как дверь в волшебный мир, как кроличья нора, вот только вместо Страны Чудес по ту сторону часто ждут кошмары, для удобства упакованные в универсальные символы. Некоторые сновидения вовсе необязательно толковать, всё понятно и так. Фрейд и Юнг лишь толкались на пороге, пытаясь заглянуть в замочную скважину. Их теории кажутся детским лепетом, когда с головой прыгаешь в чужой сон и своими глазами видишь проекции, подмечаешь действие защитных механизмов и на своей шкуре ощущаешь стремление Я защитить само себя от чужого вмешательства. 

История братьев Стерн не сыграла им на руку. Давным-давно биологические родители отказались от них, а Аманда Стерн, их приёмная мать, умерла, когда Коннору было шестнадцать. Разумеется, у них травма отвержения, базовое недоверие к миру и прочая заунывная хрень, которую психологи так любят вписывать в личные дела клиентов. Нет смысла вешать выдуманные Боуэном и Эриксоном ярлыки на то, что и так болит внутри, не переставая. 

Впрочем, когда постоянно проскальзываешь в чьё-то подсознание и видишь там чужие травмы, то немного забываешь о своих.

Отправляя братьев на очередное дело, глядя на радостное предвкушение, густо размазанное по их лицам, Хэнк Андерсон вздохнул и сказал: _«Терапия обошлась бы вам дешевле»._ Как будто он имел хоть какое-то право осуждать их. Ричард наотрез отказался ходить с ним в сны после того, как в одну из их вылазок проекция Коула Андерсона напала на них и выцарапала Коннору глаза. 

В дримшеринге всё было совсем не так, как в колледже — никто не написал учебников о том, как красть чужие мысли, поэтому всему пришлось учиться самим. Хэнк показал им основы и свёл с нужными людьми, а дальше всё пошло по накатанной. Коннор и Ричард всегда схватывали всё на лету, когда-то они были лучшими на своих курсах. Слава о них быстро разошлась по нужным кругам. Очень скоро их начали приглашать в команды, и вот тогда пришлось выбрать специализацию, чтобы отточить свои навыки до совершенства. 

Они оба могли играть роль извлекателей на несложных заказах, но в перспективе братья хотели стать полностью самостоятельной системой, не нуждающейся в поддержке извне. Из пунктуального, дотошного Коннора вышел отличный координатор. Ричард решил, что станет архитектором.

Он не прогадал. Ему нравилось строить, создавать структуру. С нуля проектировать целые города и миры, чтобы приглашать туда чей-то разум и смотреть, как макеты становятся домом для чужих проекций и секретов. Ему нравилось запутывать, расставлять ловушки, в парадоксальной архитектуре заворачивать пространство вокруг самого себя. 

Это многое говорило о нём. Ричард не питал никаких иллюзий, у него был продвинутый курс психологии в колледже. Он знал про главный парадокс людей с его типом личности: жаждать контакта и понимания, но при этом до смерти бояться близости; тщательно хранить свои желания под толстым одеялом защит. Вся его жизнь — затянувшаяся утомительная схватка противоположных мотивов: ненавидеть то, что желаешь, и желать то, что ненавидишь. Фэйрберн когда-то изящно описал это — «голод, ставший любовью». Страстно мечтать о близости, но ощущать постоянную угрозу от других. Искать дистанции, чтобы сохранить независимость, но при этом страдать от удаленности и одиночества. 

Когда не получаешь желаемого в реальности, то уходишь в фантазию. Или в сон — так даже лучше.

Единственный способ всё распутать — это превратить себя в проблему, требующую решения. У Ричарда сложности с доверием. Последние семь лет он только и делает, что строит лабиринты.

*

Они с Коннором в Дрездене, следят за клиентом, пока тот обедает с коллегой в ресторане. Вокруг много золота и старинного дерева, диваны у стен обтянуты телячьей кожей, а официанты все одеты в белое, вышколенные и одинаковые, будто лабораторные мыши. У этого заведения лучший шеф-повар и мишленовские звёзды, но Ричарду кажется, будто у еды нет вкуса. Он ест механически, со скуки, параллельно прислушиваясь к чужой беседе через наушник. 

Сидящий напротив Коннор незаметно делает пометки в блокноте.

Это будет простое дело, со сном на один уровень. Скорее всего, не придётся даже отстреливаться от вооружённых проекций — подсознание сдастся само. Заказчик обещал щедро заплатить. Ричард не чувствует никакого радостного предвкушения от грядущей работы.

Он не чувствует ничего.

Его не прельщают ни деньги, ни возможность выгулять очередной костюм. Дрезден прекрасен в начале мая, но для Ричарда все города мира уже слились в один. У них с Коннором нет времени, чтобы рассматривать достопримечательности. Они не успеют отдохнуть после того, как всё закончится — тут же снимутся с места и полетят на другой конец мира, чтобы снова выслеживать, обманывать и копаться в чужих снах. Это гонка. Ни о какой передышке не может быть и речи.

Ни о какой близости тоже — самым близким им человеком по-прежнему остаётся только профессор Андерсон, который иногда по старым связям подбрасывает им работу. Даже с Коннором Ричард всё реже и реже испытывает некогда привычное единение. Они много времени проводят вместе, но почти не разговаривают. Даже сейчас Коннор поочередно смотрит лишь в блокнот и себе в тарелку, слишком поглощённый текущей задачей.

В кармане вибрирует телефон.

— Я отлучусь на минуту, — говорит Ричард, вставая из-за стола.

Коннор рассеянно кивает.

— Да… конечно.

В этом ресторане даже туалет выглядит как приёмная в каком-нибудь дворце — мраморная плитка, люстры и зеркало во всю стену. 

Ричард смотрит на экран телефона.

Сообщение от неизвестного номера содержит в себе графический файл. На фото Гэвин щурится от солнца, глядя в камеру, и на нём нет ничего, кроме уродливых цветастых плавок. Ноги утопают в песке, капли воды блестят на загорелой коже, а на фоне виднеются пальмы — словно это рекламная брошюра очередной турфирмы. 

_«А как ТЫ проводишь жаркие деньки?»_

Ричард прислоняется плечом к стене. Большой палец уже завис над пунктом «Удалить» в меню, но что-то сдерживает, мешается внутри. Бросает то в раздражение, то в тоскливую жажду, то в постыдное веселье — так быстро, будто непрестанно щёлкает переключатель в голове. Это утомительно. Полярные чувства не должны ощущаться как нечто волнующее и приятное, они должны сводить с ума.

Гэвин и правда сводит с ума, во всех смыслах.

_«Надеюсь, тебя сожрёт акула»._

Ответ приходит незамедлительно.

_«Ого, Ричард!! Ты так и не сменил номер телефона?? Акула заработает несварение, пожалей бедную рыбку»._

_«Что тебе нужно?»_

_«Внутренняя целостность и мир во всём мире. Но для начала сойдёт и твоё фото»._

Ричард хмыкает, взвешивая варианты. Ему не хочется поощрять подобное поведение, ему опасно потакать своим импульсивным желаниям. Но отчего-то всё внутри нетерпеливо ёкает от одной лишь мысли о том, как Гэвин будет смотреть на его фото, греясь под солнцем на пляже. Ричард будто бы отдаст ему часть себя; кинет её, как подачку. Он сделает вид, что для него это ничего не значит, Гэвин с радостью примет правила этой игры, и всё же на миг физическое расстояние между ними перестанет иметь значение. 

_«Ну же!! Давай, детка! Я соскучился по твоей постной роже : )»._

Ричард так привык к своей ненависти, что тоже иногда скучает по ней, когда Гэвина нет рядом. 

Он никогда не скажет ему об этом. Гэвину придётся догадаться самому.

_«Я показал тебе свои охуенные плавки, правда же?? Теперь хочу посмотреть на тебя!»_

Решение даётся легко. Ричард закрывает дверь, быстро сбрасывает с себя пиджак, расстёгивает ремень и несколько нижних пуговиц на рубашке. Конец галстука он аккуратно закусывает, чтобы не мешался — зажатая между зубами гладкая, слегка блестящая ткань выглядит почти пошло. Брюки приспущены ровно настолько, чтобы было видно кромку нижнего белья, полы рубашки раздвинуты в стороны так, чтобы открыть взгляду присыпанный родинками живот. Ричард слегка выгибается в пояснице и быстро фотографирует себя в зеркале.

_«Смотри, чтобы тебя никто не поймал со стояком на пляже. Это же общественное место, Рид»._

Он не дожидается ответа и выключает телефон, достаёт из него обе симки, без сожаления ломает их и выбрасывает в мусорное ведро. Он снова застёгивается, тщательно моет руки и поправляет костюм. На галстуке остаётся влажный след от слюны. Ричард прячет его под пиджаком. 

Когда Ричард возвращается обратно к столику, Коннор всё ещё пишет что-то в блокноте, слегка хмурясь.

— Мне нужна новая симка.

— Что случилось со старой?

— Пожертвовал ради эксперимента.

Коннор поднимает на него недоумённый взгляд, но затем просто пожимает плечами.

— Ладно. Заедем куда-нибудь по дороге в отель.

Он мог бы поинтересоваться, задать больше вопросов, но не делает этого. Их клиент всё ещё нудно обсуждает со своим коллегой рынок оружия в Корее. Официант приносит десерт, и на вкус он — как вымоченная в сладкой воде губка для мытья посуды.

Вопреки всему у Ричарда улучшается настроение.


	2. Non-REM-сон

— Ах, и ещё кое-что, — говорит Маркус напоследок. — У вас есть на примете хороший имитатор?

Коннор и Ричард переглядываются.

— Что с Норт? — осторожно спрашивает Коннор.

— Она в Мумбаи, Кэра позвала её на дело. Есть шанс, что она успеет вернуться, но я хочу перестраховаться. 

Ричард старательно смотрит прямо перед собой, хотя и ощущает на себе задумчивый взгляд брата.

Ричард видел Норт в работе. Она отлично перевоплощается, даже несмотря на то, что пожилые люди и дети даются ей хуже. Маркус не стал бы постоянно сотрудничать со специалистом, чьи навыки вызывают у него сомнения, и всё же имитациям Норт недостаёт изящества. Сам процесс вхождения в нужный образ занимает у неё больше времени, отнимает больше сил. Она держит иллюзию столько, сколько необходимо, и с рядовыми клиентами этого оказывается достаточно, но Ричард не один из них. У него намётанный глаз, он прекрасно видит, что временами Норт устаёт и будто бы на секунду падает обратно в себя. Внешность не меняется, но жесты, язык тела, ритм дыхания становятся другими — от этого веет подделкой за версту.

Здесь невозможно удержаться от сравнений. Гэвин входит в образы естественно и без малейших усилий, будто бы именно привычный Гэвин Рид — это морок и иллюзия, а не наоборот. Ему комфортно быть _любым,_ он может быть кем угодно сколь угодно долго. Миллиарды людей толкаются в его внутреннем мире, с нетерпением ожидая, когда им позволят выйти на сцену. 

Это завораживает. Ричарду снова хочется на это посмотреть.

Сохраняя на лице отстранённое выражение, чтобы не выдать себя, он едва заметно кивает Коннору, и тот говорит:

— Иногда мы работаем с Ридом. 

Маркус хмыкает.

— Я о нём слышал. Если вы за него ручаетесь, то рад буду позвать его в команду. Свяжитесь с ним? Мои условия вы знаете. 

— Да, без проблем, — Коннор делает пометку в блокноте. — Нам взять свой сомнацин?

— Нет, не стоит привлекать к себе лишнее внимание на проверке багажа. Саймон будет с нами на этом деле, он всё подготовит. 

— Саймон? — мрачно вздыхает Ричард. — Сколько народу ты притащишь с собой ради одного простого извлечения?

Коннор пихает его локтём в бок, но Маркус смеётся. Его смех неприятно отдаёт снисходительностью, и от этого хочется вдарить ему по зубам.

— Я помню, ты не любишь компании. Но клиент сложный. И нам нужен кто-то, кто присмотрит за нами во время извлечения. 

— Он не пойдёт с нами?

— Нет, во сне будем только мы четверо. 

Коннор перехватывает беседу и спешно прощается. Они завершают звонок. Не дожидаясь братского осуждения, Ричард встаёт с дивана и направляется к двери.

— Надо собираться.

Это лишь предлог, чтобы не присутствовать при звонке Гэвину, и они оба знают это. 

Собирать особо нечего — братья и так живут на чемоданах. Заселяясь в очередной отель или гостиницу, Ричард с недавних пор даже не распаковывает большую часть вещей. Все его дорогие, сшитые на заказ костюмы так и живут в чехлах, некоторые запонки ни разу не доставались из коробок. Это практично. Незачем притворяться, будто у него есть дом или свободное время. Единственное не связанное с заказами мероприятие, где Ричард был за последние полгода — это выставка по архитектуре и дизайну в Будапеште, куда они с Коннором заскочили на час, потому что в аэропорту задержали нужный рейс. 

Снова вспоминается фотография с пляжа, которую прислал Гэвин. 

Вслед за этим вскипает презрение — Гэвин слишком часто занимает его мысли, Ричарду это совсем не нравится. Он не рад необходимости опять терпеть третьесортный флирт и сомнительные комментарии. Он не в восторге от того, что снова придётся работать с этим ужасным, непредсказуемым человеком. 

_Вовсе нет._

— Гэвин согласился, — говорит Коннор, заглядывая в комнату. — Прилетит на место послезавтра, если успеет закончить дела. Передавал тебе привет.

Ричард кривится.

— Чудесно, — с максимально ядовитой интонацией цедит он, — я весь растаял. 

— О, так твоё сердце можно растопить?

— Коннор…

Тот лишь посмеивается в ответ. 

— Расслабься. Я помню, ответственность за его труп будет на мне. На всякий случай уже заказал прорезиненный мешок.

— Закажи несколько. Возможно, придётся паковать по частям.

Коннор улыбается так, будто это и правда шутка. Он уходит покупать им билеты, и Ричард снова остаётся один на один со своим собранным чемоданом. 

Он оглядывается вокруг — комната чистая, почти не запятнанная его присутствием. В шкафу лишь ровная стопка полотенец с гербом отеля. Никаких личных вещей на тумбочках у кровати, кроме часов и поддельного паспорта — можно подумать, будто в последнюю неделю тут вообще никто не жил. Невыразимая пустота корчится и постоянно ноет внутри, хочется чем-то её обезболить.

Рука сама тянется к телефону, но Ричард одёргивает себя. Он справится с этим и сам, ему никто не нужен. Нет смысла выставлять свою уязвимость напоказ перед тем, кто мастерски использует чужие слабости себе во благо. Нуждаться в ком-то — это первый шаг к тревоге, и сожалениям, и разочарованию.

Темнота за окном в нескольких местах порвана цветной подсветкой магазинов. 

Ричард ложится спать. В кой-то веки он рад, что обычные сны уже давно перестали ему сниться.

*

В здании старого склада, куда Маркус пристроил их импровизированную команду, душно и тепло, пахнет пылью. Она искрами танцует в воздухе, подсвеченная солнечными лучами, стоит только кому-то пройти мимо или поднять что-то со стола. В этом районе города тихо, даже сквозь настежь открытые окна не долетает никаких посторонних звуков, кроме шороха изредка проезжающих машин.

— Как вы познакомились? — спрашивает Саймон, мешая сомнацин в колбах. — Чувствую, это интересная история.

Ричард хмурится. У него все пальцы в клею. Перед ним на столе уже третий макет, и ему пока не нравится ни один.

— Клэйтон Пасифик наняли нас для промышленного шпионажа, — краем глаза он замечает колючую улыбку Гэвина и тут же огрызается: — Ну что?

Тот лениво фыркает, раскачиваясь на стуле.

— Ты не считаешь Сингапур?

— Трудно назвать _это_ первым знакомством. Ты выстрелил мне в шею дротиком с транквилизатором...

— Ну, мне всегда нравилась твоя шея.

— ...и потом обокрал меня. 

— Ничего личного, дорогой, просто работа! Мне заплатили за ту флэшку столько, что можешь быть спокоен, все твои неудобства были не напрасны. Я только потом как следует разглядел тебя и понял всю тяжесть своей ошибки. 

— Интересно, — с мстительным удовольствием интересуется Ричард, — это было до сломанных рёбер или после? — он поворачивается к Саймону, поясняя: — Мой брат потом отметелил его так, что почти половина этого хвалёного гонорара ушла на оплату больничных счетов.

— Поделом, — без намёка на сочувствие кивает Саймон.

Гэвин сползает вниз по стулу, старательно изображая страдание.

— Никакой жалости в этом доме… Но кроме шуток, Коннор выследил меня буквально за полчаса! Я даже не думал, что такое возможно. Лежал потом в палате интенсивной терапии и думал, что всё-таки выбрал себе не тех друзей. 

— Скажи спасибо, что остался жив. Коннор лучший. 

— Я тоже весьма неплох, признай это.

Это провокация и издёвка. Вызов, брошенный Ричарду в лицо, словно перчатка. Как будто Гэвину нужны подтверждения собственной значимости, как будто ему недостаточно всего, что и так происходит _(продолжает происходить)_ между ними. Столько рубежей уже сдались его наглости и упорству, но ему всё мало.

Ричард поджимает губы. 

— Ты отвратительно заметаешь следы: оставил всюду свои отпечатки, засветил лицо перед камерой, потом расплатился кредиткой. Даже ребёнок смог бы тебя найти.

— Но ведь я всё-таки сумел незамеченным подобраться к тебе, — вкрадчиво спрашивает Гэвин. — Разве нет?

Ощущение, будто кто-то загоняет иглы под кожу, а потом невидимой рукой тянется к запутанным клубкам мыслей в голове — и те послушно развёртываются, раскрываются. Защитные механизмы обговаривают условия сдачи. Ричарда постоянно мучает чувство, будто он ходит со сквозной дырой в груди, всеми своими тайнами наружу. Хочется прикрыть её руками. Хочется забрать назад каждое слово, которое он сказал Гэвину за эти годы.

— Дважды такой трюк у тебя не пройдёт.

— Даже и не мечтаю об этом, дорогой. Хотя не буду скрывать, тащить тебя на руках до мотеля было приятно. Надеюсь, вот эту часть у нас всё-таки получится повторить как-нибудь.

— Гэвин, — проникновенно интересуется Ричард, как бы невзначай поигрывая канцелярским ножом, — что ты предпочитаешь — захлебнуться кровью или выпасть из окна?

— Честно? Сначала вытащить тебя на ужин. Первый пункт в списке моих хотелок.

— Жаль расстраивать, но ты — в самом низу _моего_ списка.

— Ничего, мне нравится быть снизу. 

Саймон смеётся, прикрыв рот ладонью. В его взгляде слишком много молчаливого понимания, и это бесит. Ричард сжимает нож так, что белеют костяшки, и ему как никогда хочется пустить его в дело, всадить тонкое лезвие Гэвину в шею — ровно в то место, где когда-то засел его дротик с транквилизатором.

Это было почти пять лет назад. С тех пор утекло много воды. Тогда они действительно не знали друг друга, между ними не существовало ничего личного, и Ричард был для Гэвина просто ещё одним случайным лицом в толпе. Это странным образом никак не клеилось с тем фактом, что, заполучив ту проклятую флэшку, Гэвин не бросил Ричарда на улице, а зачем-то оттащил в ближайший мотель, назвал на стойке регистрации его настоящее имя и расплатился своей кредиткой — будто бы специально оставляя как можно больше следов и упрощая Коннору задачу. 

Говорят, первое впечатление определяет то, как развиваются отношения в дальнейшем.

Первое впечатление о Гэвине навсегда отзывается в Ричарде резким уколом в шею и темнотой. Второе — нестерпимой жарой Момбасы и запахом сигаретного дыма у лица. Третье — перестрелками, погонями и солёным воздухом Окленда. Одно из последних — огнестрельным ранением в грудь. 

За годы в дримшеринге Ричард объездил весь свет, работал на многих влиятельных людей, видел десятки чужих секретов — постыдных, шокирующих, отвратительных, — но почему-то не запомнил почти ничего из этого. Он запомнил, как Гэвин предпочитает пить кофе. Запомнил его жесты и любимую кожаную куртку. Улыбку, которая вспарывает душу не хуже консервного ножа. 

— Вы оба надоели мне, — зло выпаливает Ричард, чиркая ножками стула по полу. — Катитесь к чёрту. Я пошёл работать.

Саймон выглядит расстроенным.

— Эй, погоди, мы… 

Хлопает дверь.

На улице тепло и солнечно, ветер перебирает электропровода, словно струны. Ричард идёт и идёт вперёд, не разбирая дороги, пока не замечает на углу улицы книжный магазин. Он заходит, покупает себе карандаш и самый толстый альбом. Продавщица с непроизносимым именем на бейдже улыбается, протягивая сдачу. Почти во всех странах мира товары на кассах расставлены по одному и тому же принципу, сувениры всюду похожи — бесконечное дежа вю. 

Вернувшись в гостиницу, Ричард садится на кровать, открывает альбом и начинает рисовать лабиринты. Он надеется отвлечься.

Через сорок минут у него заканчиваются чистые листы.

*

Это сон. Только во сне дышится так легко и сладко, а реальность становится податливой, будто размякший от жара пластилин.

— Обрати внимание на банк в конце улицы.

— Да отъебись уже, запомнил я твой макет! 

— Хватит огрызаться. И хватит просто глазеть по сторонам, мы не на экскурсии. Запоминай всё до мельчайших деталей, если я замечу потом хоть одну ошибку…

— Что, накажешь меня?

Ричард холодно усмехается.

— Уж явно не так, как ты себе представляешь. 

— О, Ричи, а откуда ты знаешь, как я…

— Заткнись и запоминай. 

Они идут по главной улице. Проекции спешат мимо, город нежится под небом с белыми мазками облаков. Гэвин жадно скользит взглядом по огромным небоскрёбам, спицами уходящими ввысь, по чётким линиям зданий вокруг. Всюду много стекла и металла. Многотонные конструкции выглядят невесомыми. Всё сливается в единый архитектурный ансамбль так, что лучи солнца теряются в лабиринте окон и зеркальных вставок, бесконечно отражая друг друга. Этот нестерпимый блеск слепит.

— Обожаю то, как ты строишь, — с придыханием говорит Гэвин, козырьком приставляя руку к глазам. — С другими так никогда не бывает. 

Ричард молчит. Ему дурно. 

Делать архитектору снов подобные комплименты — это нарушение границ, это вторжение в личное пространство. Как будто кто-то нашёл все его эрогенные зоны разом и прошёлся наждачкой по ним. Как будто кто-то откопал все его детские травмы и укутал их безусловным принятием. Только Гэвин может так — буквально иметь собеседника случайными фразами, даже не прикладывая усилий. 

Да будь он проклят.

Ричард думает о том, что ему хотелось бы незаметно нырнуть в один из переулков и оставить Гэвина здесь одного, на растерзание проекциям. Не пройдёт много времени, прежде чем бессознательное отыщет лишнего участника сна и постарается защитить себя от чужака. Это будет больно, кроваво, но, возможно, научит Гэвина впредь держать рот на замке. 

Ричард думает о том, что ему хотелось бы совсем другого. Чтобы в этом городе, наоборот, не осталось никого, кроме них двоих. Чтобы Гэвин говорил-говорил-говорил, выложил ему всё, а потом раскрылся нараспашку, стонал и вскрикивал, не пытался сдерживать себя, подставляясь под прикосновения. Хотелось бы оставить тёмные кляксы засосов на этой шее, почувствовать эти руки у себя под одеждой.

Ричард думает об этом наяву и во снах. 

Ричард думает об этом постоянно. 

— Так, а где здесь путь к гаражу с тачками?

— Через квартал, надо будет свернуть в проулок у продуктовой лавки. 

Гэвин слегка хмурится, обдумывая что-то, просчитывая варианты.

— Ладно, чёрт, главное не запутаться потом. Вечно мы носимся по снам, прям как крысы в лабиринте у этого, как его… Скиннера.

— У Толмена. 

— Да не ебу вообще. Пошли нахуй все эти бихевиористы! Павлов был живодёром, Уотсон — просто мудилой. Торндайк — это вообще такая наивная и древняя херота, что даже не будем заикаться об этом. Бандура вроде ещё ничего, хотя и с ним тоже не без вопросов.

Ричард с интересом смотрит на Гэвина.

— Ты что, читал..?

— Ради работы я делал вещи и похуже, — хмыкает тот, прямо из воздуха доставая уже зажжённую сигарету и затягиваясь. — Ну и вообще, в нашем деле полезно быть в курсе. Типа, озверевшие проекции вскрывают тебе череп камнем, а ты такой: «О, а вот и необузданные страсти Ид! Спасибо, дедушка Фрейд, ты меня к этому подготовил». 

— Я не знал. В файле, который Коннор собирал на тебя, не было ничего про образование.

— Ты многого не знаешь обо мне. 

— Я знаю всё самое важное.

Гэвин смеётся, и этот звук резонирует с голодной пустотой у Ричарда внутри.

— Чёрт возьми, детка, ну вот поэтому ты никогда и не станешь хорошим имитатором. «Важное» — это субъективная хрень, понимаешь? Ты сам оцениваешь, что стоит внимания, а что нет, и потому пропускаешь половину, — он вздыхает, выпуская дым сквозь губы. — Чтобы узнать человека, надо верить в то, во что _он сам_ верит. 

_«И во что верю я?»_ — хочется спросить Ричарду.

Уже в который раз у него возникает тревожащее, колкое подозрение, что в каких-то аспектах Гэвин понимает его лучше, чем он сам. Может, это иллюзия. Может, ему просто хочется думать так — это многое объясняло бы, если бы оказалось правдой.

— Звучит слишком уж размыто. Лучше я останусь архитектором.

— Ну и слава богу. Эта работа тебе идеально подходит. Серьёзно, блять, у тебя даже асфальт ощущается как настоящий! — Гэвин восторженно возит носком кроссовка по дорожке. — Если бы я не знал наверняка, что мы во сне, то ни за что не догадался бы. 

Ричард улыбается, отвернувшись. 

Что-то происходит в нём. Огромный механизм психики со скрипом запустился, обещая изменения. Это не сразу добирается до осознания, но в определённый момент уже не поддаётся отрицанию: Гэвин здесь, у Ричарда в голове, и это не вызывает у него отторжения. Он ненавидит пускать других людей к себе, в свои сны, и большую часть времени просто терпит чужое присутствие, сжав зубы. Ему всегда трудно быть сновидцем, и потому он предпочитает работать на подхвате. Обычно его проекции начинают волноваться уже на исходе первого часа, но на этот раз всё спокойно даже спустя полдня. 

Гэвин ослабил его защиты. Срезал замки, взломал пароли, усыпил бдительность, и это очень плохие новости. С Ричардом ещё никогда не происходило подобного. Он не знает, что делать. Ему хочется с мясом вырвать из себя эту жажду, выбросить этот окровавленный кусок прочь, чтобы вернуть всё как было. Он боится, что уже опоздал с этим как минимум на пару лет.

Гэвин смотрит на часы у себя на запястье.

— Чёрт, мы тут уже хрен знает сколько проторчали.

— Сомнацина было мгновато, наверное. Надо будет сказать Саймону, чтобы подправил дозировку.

— Да, не хотелось бы загреметь в Лимб из-за его проёбов. Ну ладно, тогда что, просыпаемся? 

— Пожалуй. Выброс?

Гэвин качает головой, подаваясь ближе. 

— Не, это ж надо на крышу тащиться, долго больно, — слегка безумная, полная адреналина улыбка. — Просто разбуди нас, дорогуша. Незачем усложнять.

Ричард достает из кобуры пистолет и стреляет сначала Гэвину в голову, а затем себе.

*

На извлечении всё летит к чертям с самого начала.

Они даже не добираются до второго уровня сна. Их будто бы заранее ждали здесь, и от этой мысли холодеет внутри. Возможно, кто-то сдал их, возможно, прямо сейчас в реальном мире к ним подбираются наёмники с автоматами. Ричард не знает, кто именно учил их клиента защищать своё подсознание, но ему отчаянно хочется напроситься к этому человеку в стажёры. 

Все проекции вооружены до зубов, и против них не срабатывает ни один трюк, ни одна уловка. Даже лабиринт и ловушки не спасают — город насквозь прошивает военная техника, сминая все преграды на своём пути. Здания взрываются и рушатся, горят склады, плитка на мостовой летит во все стороны, когда кто-то бросает гранаты. Подорванные машины валяются брюхом кверху, перегораживая улицы. Всюду огонь, бетонная крошка, и над творящимся адом надрывно воют сирены. 

Ричард покрепче перехватывает пистолет и бежит.

Они вчетвером договорились собраться у многоуровневой парковки, разделиться по машинам и отыскать клиента, но их место встречи взлетело на воздух вместе с половиной квартала в придачу. Не работает рация. Из-за густой дымовой завесы почти ничего не видно. Ричард даже не хочет думать о том, каково Гэвину сейчас; удерживать структуру сна, когда чужое бессознательное с яростью рвёт её на клочки — то ещё испытание, требующее спокойствия и концентрации. О них не может быть и речи здесь, посреди поля боя. Весь план развалился прямо в руках, даже не начав осуществляться.

На соседней улице слышится стрельба. Ричард спешит туда, укрываясь в дыму.

Коннор прячется за грузовиком, тяжело привалившись к металлическим дверям и прикрыв глаза. Куртка и рубашка с левой стороны залиты кровью. На асфальте поблёскивают гильзы и осколки стекла. Коннор тяжело дышит, но хватка на пистолете — крепкая; спокойная сосредоточенность выдаёт в нём человека, который уже настолько привык терпеть боль и умирать во снах, что его трудно хоть чем-то удивить.

Ричард прячется в тени одного из ангаров. Из своего укрытия он всматривается в окна ближайшего дома и замечает движение на втором этаже. Он дожидается, когда снайпер займёт позицию для очередного выстрела, а потом стреляет сам. Ему тут же отвечают другие проекции, и на пару минут всё вокруг превращается в оглушительный огнестрельный полилог. 

Во сне не пахнет кровью, не пахнет взбитой бетонной пылью, и даже отдача у пистолета не такая сильная, как в реальности. Ничто не отвлекает Ричарда от целей у него на мушке. Они с Коннором вместе избавляются от нескольких противников, но проекций не становится меньше. Они стягиваются с соседних улиц, привлечённые стрельбой и чувством, что кто-то вмешивается в ход сна. На квартал вперед видны их чёрные каски и бронежилеты.

— Веселитесь без меня? — звучит знакомый голос.

Ричард вздрагивает. Гэвин улыбается так, будто кто-то на максимум выкрутил в нём жажду насилия. Слишком безумный блеск в глазах, слишком уж хищный восторг, учитывая творящуюся вокруг разруху.

У Гэвина бетонная крошка в волосах и стёсанные костяшки. На щеке остались едва заметные капли чужой крови, которые в отсветах пожара кажутся почти чёрными. Ричард смотрит на него и ощущает плотно натянутые между ними струны взаимного притяжения. 

Гэвин очень опасный человек. Но только не для него.

— Может, поможешь уже?

— А как же! Не бойся быть посмелее, дорогой, — усмехается тот и вскидывает на плечо невесть откуда взявшийся гранатомёт, целясь в соседний дом. — Мы же всё-таки во сне, мать твою.

Взрыв. Ещё один. И ещё. Грохот, от которого содрогается земля. Фонтан осколков взмывает в воздух, какие-то из них задевают провода, и всюду электрическим дождём летят искры. Пахнет палёным.

— Вперёд! — во всё горло орёт Гэвин.

Они с Ричардом, пригнувшись, добегают до грузовика, подхватывают Коннора под руки и ныряют в ближайший проулок. Улица жарко дышит им в спину догорающими остовами машин. После выстрелов и взрывов относительная тишина проулка кажется идеальной — будто оказался под сводами церкви.

— Ты как?

— Максимально хреново. Мне будто молотком по мозгам бьют. Наш клиент-то, очевидно, хочет найти нас и пришить, он тоже отчасти держит сон, иначе я бы тут совсем загнулся.

— Нам надо свернуть налево…

— У кафе, я знаю, — Гэвин тяжело дышит. — Я запомнил твой макет, говорил же.

— Там будет закрытый двор, он практически за банком.

— Да понял, не тупой. У тебя здесь вообще много укрытий, очень удобно. Сам хотел предложить вам рвануть туда. 

Ричард старается не удивляться. Он не может сдержать себя. Он всегда добавляет лазейки в свои макеты, всегда делает в лабиринтах тайные уголки, но редко объясняет сновидцам каждую деталь, потому что ему жалко тратить на это время. Часто он излишне перестраховывается и не хочет, чтобы кто-то лишний раз указывал ему на это. Часто он просто хочет посмотреть, насколько внимательны к мелочам другие люди.

Гэвин внимателен. В их ситуации трудно воздать этому должное, но каждая деталь города воспроизведена почти идеально — расположение домов, ширина улиц, высота зданий. Ричард придумал сложный лабиринт, и Гэвин в точности воссоздал его в своей голове, не задав ни одного лишнего вопроса. Более того, он понял структуру и стоящий за ней замысел. Более того, он ориентируется в хитросплетениях ходов почти так же хорошо, как и сам Ричард. 

Они забегают в двор-колодец, тихо закрывают за собой ворота.

Коннор морщится и шипит сквозь зубы, прижимая руку к простреленному плечу. 

— Маркуса не ждём, — говорит он.

Гэвин хмурится.

— В смысле?

— Мы встретились с ним, а потом он… исчез. Думаю, Саймон отсоединил его от PASIV. 

— Нас ждали, и это засада, и прямо сейчас они в реальности пытаются выиграть нам время, — заканчивает мысль Ричард.

Коннор кивает.

— Вот только это бесполезно. Мы не выйдем отсюда незамеченными. 

— Надо попытаться. И быстро — я уже едва держу сон. Нам просто нужен какой-то отвлекающий манёвр, — поспешно возражает Гэвин. — Что-то помасштабнее гранатомёта. 

Повисает нервная пауза. 

Каждый думает, перебирает в голове варианты. Их не так много: они уже потеряли одного из команды, второй ранен, вокруг них улицы кишат вооружёнными проекциями. Они в ловушке, и ситуация безвыходная. Где-то за пределами двора снова раздаётся взрыв, истошно вопит сигнализация. Сгущаются тучи.

Ричард поднимает взгляд к небу.

Он именно поэтому семь лет назад влюбился в дримшеринг — несмотря на холодность и закрытость, страсть к творчеству внутри него всегда ищет возможность проявить себя. Ему нравится выходить за рамки и доказывать всем, что нет ничего невозможного. Ему нравятся парадоксы. Человеческая психика устроена вовсе не по принципам рациональности, и бессознательное — тем более. В нём логические цепочки с лязгом путаются, тянут на дно, в то время как ассоциации юрко нанизываются друг на друга, будто бусины. Часто это мешает, но только тем, кто боится рисковать.

Ричард не боится. Может быть, зря. 

— Мы во сне, — медленно, с расстановкой говорит он. Коннор и Гэвин почти с опаской смотрят на него, но Ричарду совсем не до них. — Тут возможно всё, физические законы будут работать так, как вы сами того захотите. Держите у себя это в голове постоянно. И лучше бы вам схватиться за что-нибудь.

Он поворачивается на восток, глубоко вдыхая, сосредотачиваясь. Он архитектор, и в сновидениях он всемогущ, преобразование реальности — его стихия. Поднимается ветер, и откуда-то сверху наползает тень. В уцелевших окнах начинают подрагивать стёкла. Под ногами едва ощутимой дрожью отзывается асфальт. 

На секунду становится оглушающе тихо.

Затем по велению Ричарда мир складывается надвое, будто тетрадный лист, стеной воды обрушивая океан прямо на город.

*

Когда тебя выбрасывает из сна раньше времени, это ощущается как второе рождение.

Повсюду свет, ослепляющий и болезненный. У всего вокруг такие жесткие края и, куда ни посмотри, — острые углы. И звуки такие же, крики и лязг, любой шум как восклицание боли. Всё слишком реальное. Хочется снова поскорее забыться.

Судорожный кашель выбивает слёзы из глаз. Тело, разумеется, помнит, как дышать, оно и не забывало, но психике нужно немного времени, чтобы отвыкнуть ото сна. Снова приучать себя дышать воздухом, а не водой, сложно; лёгкие как будто пытается раздавить невидимый кулак. Ричард запрокидывает голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться на стуке сердца и голосах вокруг.

— Что с вами случилось? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Саймон.

Никто не торопится отвечать ему. Он пытается прощупать у Коннора пульс, но тот лишь отмахивается, морщась от фантомных болей в плече.

Вокруг них — полумрак спальни; в этот раз они пробрались прямо в дом клиента, это казалось самым безопасным вариантом. Большой сад вокруг и ни назойливых соседей, ни домочадцев, ни случайных прохожих — никто не должен был им помешать. Они просчитались. Откуда-то со стороны входной двери звучат выстрелы. Клиент лежит на кровати, не двигаясь, всё ещё досматривая сон. Саймон аккуратно отсоединяет его от PASIV и сматывает сомнациновые трубки. 

Гэвин обессилено сползает со своего стула на пол, растягиваясь прямо у всех под ногами. Грудь под тонким джемпером ходит ходуном. 

— Господи блять боже, — слова валятся из Гэвина кувырком, пока он пытается снова подружиться с кислородом. Дружба не ладится. — Это был пиздец. Это было охуенно. Мне никогда и ни с кем не бывает так весело, как с вами, ребята.

У него на лице ухмылка адреналинового маньяка. Его всего колотит — от пережитого приключения, от нервов, от веселья. Ричард подаётся вперёд, нависая над ним. Внутри расплывается какая-то ёмкая, пронзительная решимость.

— Ты не в себе.

— Ну а в ком же я, интересно? Если бы я был в тебе, детка, то точно бы заметил.

— Давно был у психиатра?

— Я его съел.

Искры, короткое замыкание. В эту игру могут играть двое. Ричард вскидывает бровь.

— Может, пора уже перестать тянуть в рот всех мужиков, которых встречаешь? 

Хриплый смех Гэвина утопает в звуках стрельбы, доносящихся со стороны холла.

— Чёрт, они всё ближе, — причитает Саймон, с тревогой оглядываясь на дверь. — Нам срочно нужно уходить, Маркус не сможет отбиться один. Как извлечение?

— Плохо, — мрачно отзывается Коннор, поднимаясь на ноги. Он достаёт пистолет, слышен щелчок предохранителя. — Мы провалились. Не хватило времени. 

Ричард следует примеру брата. Новенький глок приятно холодит руку.

— С нас и заказчик, и клиент захотят снять шкуру.

— Ладно, разберёмся. 

— Я надеюсь. Почему в твоём отчете не было ничего про то, что клиент учился защищать подсознание?

Коннор хмурится.

— Потому что я не нашёл _ничего_ о нём, ни по одному из своих каналов. У меня очень плохое предчувствие относительно этого. Но ты всё равно молодец, Найнс, отлично придумал с водой.

— Да-а-а, — тянет Гэвин откуда-то с пола. — Лучший конкурс мокрых маек из всех, на которых я был. Кстати, я бы проголосовал за тебя.

Не меняясь в лице, ничем не выдавая своего неравнодушия, Ричард говорит:

— Не сомневаюсь. 

Взгляд Гэвина упирается в него, как нож в горло. И это бесит — то, насколько привычен этот флирт между ними, как сильно переламывает от искушающей тяжести в низу живота. 

Ричард смотрит на лежащего на полу Гэвина с высоты своего роста и не знает, чего ему хочется больше: ногой зарядить ему по лицу так, чтобы услышать сладкий хруст зубов, или медленно, ласково провести носком ботинка по шву его брюк на внутренней стороне бедра, постепенно поднимаясь от колена к паху. Ричарда воротит от самого себя. Он уже не может это контролировать.

Сейчас неподходящее время, неподходящее место, но его не смущает даже это. Его не пугает ни то, что провалился их план, ни то, что из-за неудавшегося извлечения наверняка пострадает их репутация. Он почти не обращает внимание на выстрелы, которые подкрадываются всё ближе и ближе, на Коннора и Саймона, которые движутся за спиной, будто тени. Есть только он и Гэвин. Только сантиметры пустоты между ними, которая кажется лишней. Сухость во рту, шипение горячего масла под кожей, предвкушение, ведущее в никуда.

Из недр дома доносится нестерпимый грохот, от взрывной волны дрожат стаканы на прикроватном столике и приставленная к стенам мебель. Маркус влетает в спальню, на ходу расстреливая стеклянные двери, ведущие в сад. Прозрачная волна стекла обрушивается на пол, рассыпаясь по ковру.

— Делаем ноги, срочно, — задыхаясь, выпаливает Маркус. — Каждый сам за себя, друзья. 

Слышен топот тяжелых ботинок на лестнице.

Дверь в сад щерится торчащими из рамы осколками. Ричард перепрыгивает через них и бежит.

*

Он теряет Коннора из виду где-то между фонтаном и живой изгородью.

В темноте не видно преследователей, но слышно, как пули рвут воздух, вгрызаются в камень и металл. Тяжело бухает в груди сердце, ботинки утопают в траве. Реальность в разы скучнее, чем сон. Во сне Ричард мог бы оживить плющ, поджечь воду в фонтане, вывернуть мир наизнанку — столько путей и возможностей для отхода, он ни за что не отказал бы себе в развлечении.

Теперь же ему приходится просто бежать и бежать, петляя между деревьями. Он не тратит время на то, чтобы отстреливаться — незачем привлекать к себе излишнее внимание и тратить патроны, слепо целясь в темноту. Вдалеке слышен заливистый лай собак, потревоженных шумом. Дыхание горячо рвётся изо рта, подгоняемое ощущением опасности и адреналином. Из сада в сторону лесополосы и чужих участков ведёт кованая калитка; сейчас она вырвана с петель, железные штыри будто срезало. 

Ричарду это на руку. Он сворачивает в соседний сад, пробегает мимо чужого дома, добирается до густых зарослей бузины у забора вдалеке. На своём пути он не встречает никого. Если только у него получится перебраться на ту сторону, а потом пересечь улицу, то он доберется до машины, которую они с Коннором припарковали там, они смогут уйти…

Где-то в глубине сада хрустит ветка. Паника проходится по телу ледяным градом.

Ричард лихорадочно оглядывается вокруг в поисках укрытия, когда вдруг темнота за спиной крепко хватает его: одна рука удерживает его руку с пистолетом, вторая горячо ложится поверх рта, не давая закричать. 

— Тихо, — невесомо выдыхает Гэвин ему в шею. — Давай за мной.

Ричард дёрганно кивает, пока сердечный ритм пробивает в его груди сквозную дыру. Гэвин отпускает его. Губам сразу становится холодно.

Вдали видно пляшущий по траве свет фонарей. Их преследователи переговариваются, быстро продвигаясь вперёд. Покрытие дорожек вбирает в себя звуки шагов. Металлические бока автоматов поблёскивают, будто змеиная кожа в ясный день. 

Гэвин неслышно крадётся в темноте, действуя так уверенно, будто он часами изучал окрестности и проходил этим маршрутом уже сотни раз. Может, так оно и есть. Может, это просто талант — Гэвин хороший _(лучший)_ вор, наверняка ему постоянно приходится уходить от погони и выискивать обходные пути в незнакомых пространствах. Он огибает все препятствия, не издавая ни звука, ничем не выдавая себя. Его тело обещает силу и гибкость. Ричард позволяет себе залюбоваться всего на миг. 

Они вжимаются в кирпичный забор, задерживают дыхание, когда их преследователи проходят мимо. От напряжения густеет воздух. Их разделяют только плотное решето ветвей, из которых состоит живая изгородь, и несколько метров темноты. Этого оказывается достаточно. Голоса удаляются. Фонарные лучи скользят по пустому саду.

Гэвин оборачивается, нервно облизывая губы.

— Повезло, — беззвучно говорит он.

Ричард жадно следит за каждым его жестом. 

Несмотря на ситуацию, несмотря на дышащую им в спину опасность (может, даже _благодаря_ ей), Гэвин притягивает его взгляд. Он притягивает его _всего._ Есть вещи, которые невозможно игнорировать вечно. Между ними горят пожары, взрываются гранаты, воют машины полиции и скорой. В таком гибельном, удушливом притяжении невозможно выжить. 

Это всё адреналин, погоня, состояние аффекта. Это не по-настоящему.

Это кажется более настоящим, чем вся жизнь Ричарда до этого.

В голове всё плывёт, мысли взбивает в густую пену. Ричард ясно чувствует, что прямо сейчас ему надо ощутить прикосновение Гэвина на себе — без промедлений, на любой части тела. Он решает начать с губ.

Он придвигается ближе, и Гэвин тянется к нему с такой готовностью, что их поцелуй больше похож на удар, на столкновение двух машин, которые на полной скорости неслись друг к другу по встречной — грохот, смерть и летящие во все стороны запчасти, вспышки на внутренней стороне век. Одной рукой Гэвин обхватывает его шею, вторую запускает в волосы и с силой сжимает. Ричарду нравится. От боли темнеет в глазах, дыхание путается в горле. Чужая щетина царапает ему лицо и губы, и кожа под ней будто немеет. 

Это так странно, но он словно чувствует и восторг Гэвина тоже — они совсем недавно вышли из сна, и отзвуки чужого разума всё ещё играют в них, словно эхо. Ричард проваливается в поцелуй, во вкус и запах, в то, что руки Гэвина делают с ним. Он почти теряет себя в этом, но тревоги нет. Самоотдача более естественна, когда существует не без, а вопреки сомнению.

На его руке настойчиво вибрирует браслет со смарт-часами. Это Коннор — наверняка он ищет брата, наверняка он волнуется. Реальность бесцеремонно встряхивает, заставляя вспомнить контекст. Они всё ещё в опасности, их ищут люди с автоматами. Им надо срочно уходить.

Браслет начинает вибрировать снова.

Ричард отстраняется, отворачивается, уже собирается бежать, но Гэвин ловит его за предплечье и вновь притягивает к себе. Ричард должен сопротивляться. Он не сопротивляется. Они целуются снова — быстро, влажно, зубами прихватывая губы. 

— Блять, я так хочу тебя, — срывающимся голосом шепчет Гэвин ему прямо в рот. 

Сырая страсть, которую Ричард слышит в его голосе, обжигает так, будто внутри перевернулся чан с кипятком. Приходится сжать зубы, чтобы не наговорить чепухи в ответ. 

Со стороны лесополосы звучит стрельба, хлопками распугивая тишину ночи. Вдалеке слышен приближающийся вой сирен — должно быть, кто-то всё же испугался шума и вызвал полицию. Коннор настойчиво пытается дозвониться.

Ричард сжимает руку Гэвина напоследок.

— Мне пора.

— Иди, я буду в порядке. 

Они разбегаются в стороны. Ричард не оборачивается. 

Уже на ходу он проходится языком по губам, будто надеясь собрать с них остатки поцелуя.

Ему везёт, и преследователей нигде не видно. Когда он без помех добирается до машины, Коннор смотрит на него так, будто не знает, чего ему хочется больше — обнять или задушить брата. Возможно, и того, и другого одновременно. 

— Чёрт, Найнс, где ты был? — зло причитает он, заводя мотор. — Я думал…

Ричард как никогда благодарен темноте за то, что она скрывает все улики. Не видно его зацелованного рта, растрёпанные волосы и раскрасневшееся лицо можно списать на последствия быстрого бега. Всё, что произошло пару минут назад, может остаться его секретом.

— Всё нормально, — говорит он. — Давай свалим отсюда поскорее.

Коннор вдавливает педаль газа в пол, мастерски выруливая по направлению к трассе. Ричард смотрит в окно и старается ни о чём не думать.

*

— Нам предлагают работу, — говорит Коннор неделю спустя.

Они в одном из своих убежищ. Эта квартира тесная и необжитая, приступы клаустрофобии настигают каждый раз, когда заходишь в душ или на кухню. Всюду валяются их вещи: бумаги, одежда, грязные чашки соседствуют с деталями оружия. Невозможно сделать ни шагу, не уперевшись в чемодан, диван или журнальный стол. В начале осени погода в Дублине оставляет желать лучшего — с утра до ночи в окна стучится дождь, в перерывах между ливнями на город ватной стеной опускаются туманы. Братьям приходится сидеть дома безвылазно, дыша друг другу в затылок и осторожно пытаясь выяснить, какую цену последний заказчик назначил за их головы.

В этом свете новое предложение о работе кажется подарком свыше — слишком уж хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

Ричард удивлён.

— Серьёзно?

Коннор лишь пожимает плечами в ответ.

— Может, новость о нашем провале ещё не успела разлететься? 

— Это вряд ли.

— Я тоже так подумал и потому отказался. Заказчик тут же удвоил цену.

— Хм, интересный поворот. И сколько?..

Коннор показывает ему цифру на экране телефона. Ричард присвистывает.

— Недурно. 

— Он ясно дал понять, что хочет нанять именно нас. Это опять промышленный шпионаж, насколько я понял.

— Тебе прислали детали?

— Нет, заказчик сказал, что хочет встретиться лично.

Ричард обдумывает сказанное. Подобный сценарий — не редкость в дримшеринге; порой очень важные люди дают им крайне специфические заказы, любая информация о которых должна оставаться в тайне. Такое не доверишь звонкам и электронной почте — всё можно прослушать, перехватить и взломать. Но тревога всё же въедается в голову, словно сверло: Ричарда и Коннора уже пытались убить, им не помешает немного подозрительности. Им надо подчистить хвосты прежде, чем браться за новые дела. В их профессии редко прощают провалы. 

И почти никогда не предлагают такие баснословные суммы за работу. 

— Может, кто-то из бывших заказчиков нас посоветовал?

— Не знаю, — Коннор качает головой, присаживаясь рядом. — Мне это не нравится. Кобол Инжениринг наверняка ищут нас, сейчас нельзя светиться.

— Но гонорар уж больно хороший.

— Это да.

Коннор вздыхает. Он колеблется. Ричарду достаточно лишь слегка качнуть чашу весов в нужную сторону, чтобы убедить брата рискнуть. Собственная власть обнадёживает.

Он так упорно делает вид, что его интересуют деньги, но это лишь половина правды. Всю неделю Ричарда выедает изнутри беспокойная, тоскливая страсть, которую он никак не может унять. Безделье и постоянная близость Коннора делают всё только хуже. Ему необходимо отвлечься — буквально на что угодно, новая работа тоже подойдёт. Ему хочется хоть на секунду перестать думать о том, каким Гэвин был на ощупь и на вкус, когда они целовались с ним в темноте чужого сада.

— Мы можем выдвинуть свои условия. Назначить встречу там, где нам будет удобнее.

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Момбасу, например.

Коннор озадаченно хмурится.

— Там один из офисов Кобол Инжениринг.

— Именно поэтому они будут искать нас там в последнюю очередь. К тому же, у Маркуса есть убежище в Момбасе. Он поможет нам, если что.

— Он сказал, что каждый сам за себя.

— И ты ему поверил?

Они улыбаются друг другу. Коннор наигранно закатывает глаза, и Ричард уже знает, что победил. Глубоко внутри он томится от радостного предвкушения — наконец-то новая задачка, в которую можно будет упасть с головой, будто в яму; наконец-то можно будет вырваться из ненавистной дублинской квартиры. Наконец-то Гэвин Рид перестанет занимать его мысли. 

Это всего лишь очередное неловкое увлечение. Оно пройдёт.

_Пожалуйста, пусть оно скорее пройдёт._

— Я свяжусь с заказчиком, — говорит Коннор, утыкаясь в телефон. — Надеюсь, мы не пожалеем об этом.

— Разумеется, нет, — хмыкает Ричард.

Он ещё не знает о том, что одно из слов в этой фразе окажется лишним.


	3. REM-сон

Девушка в строгом платье-футляре улыбается им.

— Мистер и мистер Стерн, — ласково говорит она. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы пострадали другие люди? 

По всему залу аэропорта то тут, то там стоят мужчины в костюмах, пиджаки топорщатся от кобур. Полицейские демонстративно смотрят в другую сторону. Никто не хватает Коннора и Ричарда, не выкручивает им руки, но они всё равно окружены и им некуда бежать. Их здесь ждали. Откуда-то эти люди знают их настоящие имена. И это плохо, очень плохо — Ричард ненавидит такое манипулятивное давление, он бы предпочёл, чтобы в него сразу стреляли. 

От ласковой улыбки встречающей их девушки всё промерзает до костей.

— Что вы от нас хотите?

— Чтобы вы позволили сопроводить вас до места встречи, — голос у неё звонкий и мягкий, волосы собраны в низкий хвост. — Мы приносим извинения за неудобства, но мой работодатель хочет сразу обсудить с вами все формальности. 

— А если мы откажемся? — интересуется Ричард.

Девушка смотрит на него так, будто её взгляд — молоток, а его лицо — гвоздь, но тон голоса по-прежнему остаётся предельно вежливым.

— Пожалуйста, давайте обойдёмся без насилия, мистер Стерн. Баланс сил не на вашей стороне. Мальчики позаботятся о багаже, а вас я попрошу следовать за мной. Уверена, вы никогда не поднимете руку на женщину, но должна предупредить: если вы хоть как-то попробуете навредить мне или нашему водителю, то вам очень не понравятся последствия.

Ричард в этом не сомневается. Вряд ли она прячет пистолет или ножи под платьем, но годы в дримшеринге учат главному: когда надо как следует проучить кого-то, роль играет лишь буйство воображения. Человека можно погрузить в сон, а потом пытать хоть весь день напролёт — искажённая перцепция времени во сне растянет агонию на годы. Это хуже ада. Кто угодно сломается. Психика распадётся на части, от интенсивности ощущений закоротит нейроны в таламусе и коре полушарий, и по сравнению с этим даже лоботомия покажется лучшей участью.

Машина везёт их по городу. За окном мелькает аляпистый калейдоскоп Момбасы — причудливая одежда местных жителей, шумные рынки, вывески на домах. Жарко, солнце циклопьим глазом висит в небе, но в салоне зябко от непрерывно работающего кондиционера. Ричарду уже холодно даже в жилете и рубашке, но их провожатая спокойно сидит в платье без рукавов, даже не поведя бровью. Она похожа на куклу — слишком идеальная кожа, слишком располагающая внешность. Все эмоциональные реакции как будто отрепетированы заранее.

— Простите, мисс…

— Можете называть меня Хлоей.

— Хлоя, — Коннор сжимает губы, будто пробуя имя на вкус. — Какие вопросы собирается обсуждать с нами ваш работодатель?

— Вы приняли его заказ. Он хочет сразу обговорить условия и контекст, чтобы у вас не было никаких иллюзий относительно того, что именно от вас требуется.

— И для этого нужно было выдернуть нас прямо из аэропорта? Угрожать нам?

Хлоя снова улыбается — так снисходительно, что сводит зубы.

— Но вам никто не угрожал, не правда ли? Вы сами согласились поехать со мной. 

Ричард всё это _ненавидит._ Чтобы выхватить пистолет из кобуры ему хватит и пары секунд, вот только он уверен, что останется без руки намного раньше. 

Он снова думает о том, что во многом ненавидит дримшеринг. Что ему надоело прятаться и бегать по всему миру от людей, которые думают, что он знает слишком много. Ему уже хочется посоветовать всем, кто жаждет повесить его голову у себя над камином, выстроиться в очередь — так будет проще, хотя бы можно избежать толкучки.

— Вам нечего бояться, — тон голоса у Хлои успокаивающий, будто она говорит с маленьким ребёнком. — Мы вам не враги. Если бы мы хотели убить вас, господа, то сделали бы это намного раньше. 

Коннор усмехается, пожимая плечом.

— Ну, не знаю, — говорит он с манерой человека, которого хотят убить по пять раз на дню. — На прошлой неделе вам не слишком повезло. Это же были вы, верно? Ваши люди. В доме у нашего последнего клиента, когда извлечение провалилось. Вы хотели убрать всех свидетелей, но нам удалось скрыться. Зачем теперь предлагать нам работу? Что это за цирк?

Машина сворачивает в более безлюдные, дешёвые кварталы. Хлоя опускает руки на колени, медленно складывая пальцы в замок и с силой их сжимая — будто представляя, что душит кого-то. Взгляд пристальный и стылый, как у змеи. Кажется, что в салоне становится ещё холоднее.

— Наберитесь терпения. Мы скоро приедем, мистер Стерн.

Коннор смотрит в пол. Ричард мечтает повернуть время вспять.

Остаток пути проходит в молчании.

*

Ричард ожидает, что их привезут на какой-нибудь заброшенный склад или выбросят прямо посреди пустыни, но машина останавливается перед маленькой гостиницей в одном из дешёвых кварталов. Внутри не видно ни хозяев, ни постояльцев, только несколько мужчин в строгих костюмах стоят у дверей. В холле на ветру от вентилятора покачиваются занавески, мурлычет радио где-то в углу. На стойке лежит открытый журнал. Всё выглядит так, будто буквально пару минут назад здесь были люди, но все исчезли в колдовском тумане, прямо как в сказке.

Хлоя ведёт их на второй этаж, в бар для посетителей. Там очень тихо, у лестницы стоит ещё охрана. Ни бармена, ни случайных гостей. Пахнет сигаретным дымом. Окна распахнуты, сквозь них видно пустынную улицу. За одним из столиков сидят двое мужчин, и в одном из них Ричард без труда узнаёт Гэвина Рида.

Он едва не спотыкается на ходу. Всё внутри промерзает. Слышно, как истерически тикает секундная стрелка на висящих на стене часах. Солнце врывается в окна и обливает всё вокруг жёлтым, делает предметы жуткими, чёткими, слишком уж реальными. 

Ричард и Коннор садятся за стол. Ощущение, будто их пригласили на собственную казнь. Все молчат. Ричард старается не смотреть на Гэвина, но всё равно краем глаза замечает, как прямо тот сидит и как осторожно, размеренно дышит — должно быть, ноют отбитые рёбра. 

Руки тут же начинают чесаться от желания врезать кому-нибудь по лицу.

— Спасибо, Хлоя, — говорит незнакомец, кивая. На нём чёрная льняная рубашка с воротником-стойкой и очень дорогие часы. — Мистер и мистер Стерн, крайне рад, что вы смогли к нам присоединится. С мистером Ридом, я полагаю, вы уже знакомы. Мистер Манфред со своим химиком не смогли приехать вовремя, но они тоже скоро присоединятся к нам. Надеюсь, вы потом введёте их в курс дела.

— Простите, — перебивает Коннор. — Не могли бы вы представиться?

Ему в ответ прилетает улыбка — ломкая и ядовитая.

— О, меня зовут Элайджа Камски. Я владелец Киберлайф. Неделю назад, джентльмены, вы пытались выкрасть очень важные данные из головы одного из моих сотрудников. 

Повисает пауза. 

Новость производит эффект разорвавшейся посреди комнаты бомбы с плохим предчувствием. К горлу подкатывает тошнота. Ричард плотно сжимает под столом кулаки. Гэвин выглядит так, будто долго и старательно матерится про себя. Коннор кажется отстранённым и бледным, как луна. 

— Это был заказ Кобол Инжениринг, — говорит он.

— Я знаю, мистер Стерн.

— Коннор.

— Коннор, — ласково повторяет Элайджа, поворачиваясь к нему всем телом. — Вы хоть понимаете, что именно вы пытались украсть?

— Это один из секретных проектов Киберлайф. Папка от десятого июня, клиент много раз читал в ней текстовый файл. Там была длинная химическая формула и цепочка реакций, мы должны были достать для заказчика только это. Он хотел знать про новое вещество, созданное вами… Тириум.

Элайджа кивает, продолжая улыбаться. Этой улыбкой можно потрошить людей. Когда Господь Бог раздавал всем таланты, Камски явно упал в чан с биркой «умение выглядеть в глазах собеседников как психопат».

— Вы в курсе, для чего нужно это вещество?

— Нет.

— Мне стоило бы убить вас всех только за то, что вы знаете это название. Химическая формула тириума — это крайне ценная информация. Вы не смогли её достать, но… — Элайджа медленно откидывается на спинку стула, постукивая пальцами по столу, — вы подобрались очень близко. _Слишком_ близко. Я впечатлён. 

— Ваш сотрудник был хорошо защищён от извлекателей.

— Разумеется. Дримшеринг мешает секретности, поэтому Киберлайф заботится о том, чтобы все ключевые сотрудники умели защищать себя. Знаете, Коннор… Я ведь просмотрел воспоминания своего инженера об этом сне. Вы дошли до банковской ячейки с файлом, но не успели открыть её. Вы не должны были добраться даже до квартала, в котором находился банк. 

Снова пауза, на этот раз ещё более мучительная. Тикают часы. Солнце ползёт по небу, меняя своё положение, и на стол, за которым они сидят, падает тень. 

Ричард вдруг чувствует всплеск интереса. 

— Кто учил ваших сотрудников управлять снами?

Взгляд Элайджи оптическим прицелом перескальзывает с Коннора на него. 

— Я учил. Киберлайф плотно занимается искусственным интеллектом — для этого необходимо знать и принципы работы человеческой психики. 

— Тогда вам стоит поработать над вашими навыками. При всём уважении, мистер Камски, — с деланным пренебрежением говорит он, — но вооружённые проекции и военная техника, серьёзно? Ничего такого, с чем не смог бы разобраться нормальный архитектор. Не бойтесь давать вашим сотрудникам сценарии посмелее в следующий раз.

Это провокация. Ричарду отчаянно хочется нанести хоть какой-то удар. На секунду Элайджа выглядит так, будто прямо сейчас потянется за пистолетом и перестреляет абсолютно всех в этой комнате, но эта секунда проходит. Раздаётся смех — хрипловатый, тягучий и насквозь лживый.

— Именно поэтому вы и сидите сейчас здесь, мистер Стерн, а не валяетесь в канаве с пулей во лбу. Вы хороши в своём деле. Я хочу предложить вам работу. 

— Минутку, — влезает в разговор Гэвин. — Хотите сказать, это было не просто приманкой, чтобы притащить нас сюда? В таком случае, вы точно отмороженный на голову, уж простите, сэр. Наш бойз-бэнд чуть не ёбнул все ваши планы на технологический прорыв с этой супер-пупер формулой, а в ответ вы решили позвать нас на чай?

Коннор пытается незаметно пнуть Гэвина под столом. Тот уворачивается.

— О, не переживайте за меня, мистер Рид, — почти скучающим тоном отзывается Элайджа. — Вы не так уж и умны, если хоть на секунду допускаете мысль о том, что я не намерен использовать вас по полной программе. Так или иначе, вы компенсируете все доставленные мне неудобства. 

— Что за работа? — спрашивает Коннор.

Как и всегда, он сразу переходит к делу, соскальзывая в привычную роль координатора. Наверняка прямо сейчас он просчитывает риски, простраивает альтернативные варианты развития событий и лихорадочно вспоминает всё, что знает о Киберлайф.

— Для начала я хочу, чтобы вы подчистили за собой хвосты. Хлоя останется с вами и проследит. Вы подберетесь к главному инженеру Кобол и узнаете, что ему известно о моих разработках. Эту часть вы проделаете бесплатно, друзья. Считайте это кастингом. Если всё получится и меня удовлетворит результат, мы с вами перейдём ко второй части, и вот за это я и правда готов предложить ту сумму, которую мы обговаривали с каждым из вас. 

— Расскажите про «вторую часть».

— Не торопите события, Коннор. Сначала работа над ошибками. 

— Хорошо. Что, если мы откажемся?

— Никаких проблем, — Элайджа пожимает плечом. — Мне даже не придётся самому марать руки, я могу просто выбросить вас перед офисом Кобол Инжениринг. Уверен, они жаждут встречи с вами после проваленного дела. 

Гэвин слегка хмурится, бросая в сторону Ричарда мрачный взгляд. Тот позволяет себе смотреть в ответ. Его охватывает странное, тянущее чувство: в глубине души он ждал этой встречи, ему хотелось снова увидеть Гэвина, пусть и в других обстоятельствах. Это злит. Его независимость прогнила до дыр, привычка держать дистанцию не выдержала и сдалась, оставив его безоружным. Их разделяет только угол стола, и в какой-то момент Ричард вдруг чувствует, как Гэвин легко касается его лодыжки носком своего кроссовка, поглаживая, ныряя под край брючины. 

Ричард тут же отдёргивает ногу. Чтобы отвлечься, говорит:

— Если вы хотите, чтобы с инженером Кобол всё удалось, нам надо понимать, что именно искать. Вы должны хотя бы в общих чертах рассказать нам про то, что делаете. Описать, какие из ваших разработок должны остаться в секрете.

Улыбка так и не сходит с губ Элайджи, будто примёрзнув там.

— Вы знаете, чем занимается Киберлайф, мистер Стерн?

— Умной техникой — телефоны, приставки, системы навигации для машин. Вроде у вас даже есть беспилотники.

— Вы правы, разумеется, но это только вершина айсберга. С этого мы начинали, — Элайджа медленно обводит всех присутствующих взглядом. — Теперь у нас куда более амбициозные планы. В последние пять лет, господа, мы не оставляем попыток выпустить на рынок андроидов.

*

Солнце падает за горизонт, небо истекает оранжевым и красным. Всюду ни облачка, ни ветерка. Разогретая за день земля дышит жаром, будто огромная печь. Вентилятор под потолком лениво гоняет туда-сюда загустевший от тепла воздух.

— Прямо у всех под носом поехавший мужик собирается отправить разумных роботов в массовое производство, но об этом никто не знает. Ни одной записи ни в соцсетях, ни в СМИ, ни в научных журналах, — Гэвин затягивается, качая головой. — Блять, и после такого кто-то ещё удивляется, что Иисус воскрес.

Коннор хмурится, сидя в своём углу. Он непрерывно что-то строчит в блокноте, периодически отвлекаясь на телефон. Ричард знает, что он чувствует себя виноватым. Проверять все заказы — работа координатора, и это он согласился принять предложение Маркуса, это он позвал Гэвина на заказ для Кобол, это он заинтересовался круглой суммой и решил рискнуть всего неделю спустя после провала. Коннор ни в чём не виноват, и Ричард потом скажет ему об этом.

Сейчас он сам слишком зол и расстроен, чтобы пытаться утешить брата.

— Не слишком-то разевай рот, — грубовато окликает он Гэвина. — Камски наверняка напихал здесь жучков, чтобы слышать каждое твоё слово.

— Ну что же, пусть послушает. Я не особо стеснительный.

— Ещё и приставил к нам свою секретаршу вместо сиделки. 

— О, а вот с Хлоей тебе лучше быть осторожнее, парень, — довольно скалится Гэвин. — Я по дороге сюда, грешным делом, попробовал улизнуть от неё, так потом пришлось три часа провести упакованным, будто рождественский гусь. Узлы она вяжет что надо. Удар у неё тоже ничего.

— Слишком уж восторженный тон для человека, которого недавно побили.

— Я просто могу по достоинству оценить хороший хук правой от девушки в коротком платье. Ричи, детка, не ревнуй. 

— Вы мне мешаете, — устало объявляет Коннор, вставая из-за стола. — Маркус не отвечает — значит, они с Саймоном уже летят сюда. Судя по расписанию рейсов, прибудут либо через полчаса, либо в полночь. Найнс, встретишь их?

— Ладно, — нехотя соглашается Ричард. 

— Камски сказал, что всё здание в нашем распоряжении?.. Я займу какую-нибудь комнату на втором этаже, попробую раскопать что-нибудь на того инженера из Кобол. И на Камски. Чёрт возьми, я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то за пределами нашей сферы так много знал про дримшеринг.

— Это ожидаемо, если он и впрямь работает над искусственным интеллектом. В смысле, все примочки когнитивистов помогают неплохо изучить мозг, но когда надо с нуля выстроить личность?.. Нет лучше места для экспериментов, чем сон.

Коннор кивает, невидящим взглядом смотря куда-то перед собой. 

— Я думаю, у нас не получится отвертеться от этого заказа, — глухо говорит он. — Так что настраивайтесь. У нас много работы. И постарайтесь хоть немного держать себя в руках.

Он уходит. Закрывается дверь, удаляются шаги по скрипучему полу. Ричард осторожно выглядывает в окно — у входа в здание по-прежнему маячат верзилы в костюмах. Камски оставил оружие всей их компании, и они могли бы попробовать отстреляться, уйти, вот только в этом нет никакого смысла. Когда твоей смерти хочет одна огромная корпорация, ещё можно выкрутиться, но вот когда их две, то приходится с умом расставлять приоритеты.

Гэвин лениво выдыхает дым в потолок.

— Нам пора перестать встречаться с тобой при таких обстоятельствах. 

— Я предпочёл бы не встречаться вовсе.

— Не вопрос, люди же не просто так изобрели секс по телефону. Или ты за скайп? Я уже дошёл до такого состояния, что согласен даже на секс по калькулятору, если ты предложишь. 

Ричард мысленно извиняется перед всеми людьми Камски, которые, возможно, будут слушать этот разговор через жучки. У него самого начинает сдавать терпение. Он устал после перелёта, акклиматизация превратила содержимое головы в фарш, и эмоциональные скачки от последних событий вытрясли из него всю душу. Ему хочется только поесть и упасть в сон — самый обычный, без сомнацина. Вместо этого опять приходится терпеть на себе этот плотоядный взгляд.

Гэвин Рид — невероятный человек. Ричард не понимает, как можно так сильно скучать по кому-то, будучи в разъездах, и при этом настолько страстно мечтать убить, находясь лицом к лицу.

— С этого момента мы на работе. 

— И что?

— Давай сфокусируемся на том, чтобы поскорее с этим покончить и уйти отсюда живыми. Чем впечатлять меня чудесами своего остроумия, лучше бы пошёл и помог Коннору. 

— Господи, ну ты и дрочила, — вздыхает Гэвин, придвигаясь ближе. — Напомни мне снова, почему я вообще на тебя запал?

Ричард одаривает его кислым взглядом.

— Из-за моего таланта и профессионализма? Ну и из-за прекрасных ног, возможно, — ты вроде как упоминал об этом пару раз.

— Ладно, ноги — это… да. Хороший аргумент. Короче, готов поспорить, твой брат прямо сейчас просто сидит, напряжённо думая о своём комплексе боженьки, и обвиняет себя во всех смертных грехах. Дело почётное, я не осуждаю. Просто не хочу попасться ему под горячую руку, а потому не планирую трогать его как минимум до завтрашнего дня. С другой стороны… — Гэвин тянется к нему, и Ричард чувствует, как его прикосновение плотно скользит по руке, волной мурашек поднимаясь от локтя к плечу. — Я рад буду потрогать _тебя_.

Терпение лопается, как струна — в воздухе даже будто бы повисает металлическая нотка. Всё напряжение прошедшего дня разом обрушивается на Ричарда, умоляя отстоять личные границы и наказать того, кто посмел таким наглым образом нарушить их. Это злость, это привычная колкая ненависть, но за ними есть и ещё кое-что. Всего на миг Ричард чувствует убийственной силы искушение просто податься Гэвину навстречу и подставиться подо всё, что тот захочет сделать с ним. 

Пистолет сам собой прыгает в руку. 

Второй рукой Ричард с силой сжимает Гэвину горло.

— Ещё раз так схватишь меня, — проникновенно обещает он, — и я отстрелю тебе башку ко всем чертям.

Он ожидает увидеть испуг или удивление на чужом лице, но… 

Это ошибка. Он забыл, с кем имеет дело. 

Гэвин не закрывает глаза. Не перестаёт дышать. Наоборот, его пульс выравнивается — глубокий и размеренный ритм; Ричард чувствует его кончиками пальцев там, где они сжимают чужую шею. Дуло пистолета упирается в щёку, и Гэвин слегка приоткрывает губы, сдавленно сглатывает. Его кадык толкается Ричарду в ладонь. 

Зрачки у Гэвина становятся большими и топкими, в этом взгляде можно увязнуть, едва попав под него. В голове становится туманно и пусто. Ричард не думает ни о чём. В подобные моменты никто ни о чём не думает, остаются только желания.

Гэвин слегка запрокидывает голову, намеренно подставляя шею под чужую хватку. Переступает с ноги на ногу, ставя их шире, _раздвигая_ так, словно это приглашение. Ричард тонет в этом моменте. От нестерпимой жажды становится темно перед глазами. Он смотрит на эти жёсткие губы и вспоминает, как они ощущаются в поцелуе, как сладко эта щетина царапает лицо. Ему хотелось бы ощутить её у себя между ног. Сжать лицо Гэвина бёдрами, наслаждаясь жжением на чувствительной коже. Схватить за волосы, направляя, контролируя каждое движение. Заставить замолчать, заткнув чужой рот самым приятным из способов.

Ещё Ричард был бы не прочь узнать, почему Гэвин так реагирует на оружие. Заводят ли его только пистолеты или ножи тоже. С какой готовностью откроется его рот, если впечатать дуло ему в губы, как будет выглядеть его язык в контрасте с металлом.

Внизу сигналит машина, и от этого резкого, громкого звука наваждение тут же рассеивается. Ричард отшатывается от Гэвина так, будто на них перевернули таз со льдом. 

— Я… — начинает он и замолкает.

Слов нет. Во рту сухо. Гэвин откашливается, пряча взгляд, и подносит к губам недокуренную сигарету. Руки у него немного дрожат.

— Да всё нормально. Не парься.

На лестнице слышны шаги, и скоро в комнате появляются Маркус и Саймон. Оба выглядят хмурыми и уставшими. У Маркуса на скуле красуется припухший синяк, на который Саймон то и дело поглядывает с заметным беспокойством.

— Привет, мальчики! — с показной бодростью говорит Гэвин, выбрасывая бычок прямо в окно. — Как долетели, как доехали от аэропорта? Вижу, вы уже познакомились с Хлоей.

— Не то чтобы я был не рад видеть вас, — деликатно отзывается Маркус, — но я надеялся, что наша очередная встреча случится не так скоро.

Саймон вздыхает. Гэвин смеётся. 

Ричард сбегает от них в свою комнату, даже не поздоровавшись ни с кем.

*

— Я думаю, мы обойдёмся и одним уровнем, — говорит Коннор.

— А я считаю, что нам надо перестраховаться, — упрямо возражает Маркус. — Клиент в этот раз точно будет подготовлен, ты уверен, что мы сможем справиться с его защитами?

— Нам бы хоть на одном уровне сна уйти от проекций, а ты хочешь растянуть удовольствие на два.

— Чем глубже в бессознательное, тем защиты слабее — ты ведь в курсе, правда?

— Ты серьезно хочешь подловить меня на незнании основ?.. Да, защиты слабее, но содержание подсознания более непредсказуемое и неуправляемое. Там могут вылезти травмы и Теневые образы, которые изменят структуру сна. Ты готов к такому риску?

В подобные моменты Ричарду всегда интересно, насколько Коннор и Маркус слышат друг друга. Потому что они, очевидно, всё слышат. Но ровно столько, чтобы можно было придумать аргумент. 

Понимать друг друга они отказываются. 

Между ними на столе валяются исписанные листы и какие-то документы. Ричард не особо стремится вникать во всё это — основную идею и сценарий для извлечения он всегда предпочитает оставлять на откуп другим. Прошло два дня, но пока ещё никто не договорился о том, как должны выглядеть уровни сна и сколько их будет. Нет смысла браться за макеты. Вместо этого Ричард привычно рисует лабиринты на альбомных листах. Они закручиваются вихрями, ломаются прямыми и острыми углами, заманивают в себя тупиками и ложными дорогами. Это успокаивает и помогает упорядочивать мысли.

Он не сразу замечает, как Хлоя подходит ближе и садится на подлокотник его кресла. 

Сегодня на ней нет макияжа, строгое платье уступило место свободной рубашке и джинсам, и от этого Хлоя кажется более настоящей. Её уже не хочется сравнивать с куклой, от неё больше не веет холодом за версту. 

За то краткое время, что они знакомы, Ричард успел присмотреться к ней. В первый день он думал, что она — всего лишь молчаливая тень великого и ужасного Камски, приставленная к ним, чтобы доносить о каждом их промахе. Просто надзиратель, подслушивающий жучок с симпатичным лицом. Потом Ричард заметил больше деталей — как Хлоя держится, когда никого из Киберлайф нет рядом, как она оттаивает, когда думает, что никто не смотрит на неё. Периодически она позволяет себе острые комментарии по поводу своего работодателя, и в этом чувствуется привязанность, подёрнутая липкой плёнкой усталости, будто остывающее молоко. 

Ричард понимает. У него с Коннором тоже так. Вырываться из сферы влияния того, кто к тебе добр и к кому ты привык — это сложно. 

Хлоя осторожно берет в руки один из его эскизов и всматривается в переплетение линий.

— Это твоя работа? — спрашивает она. — Запутывать проекции во снах?

— Можно и так сказать. Я создаю структуру, которую клиент потом наполняет собой. Если в макете есть защищённое место, то именно туда он поместит то, что хочет спрятать ото всех. Если я позабочусь о лазейках и тайниках, то участникам сна будет проще уходить от преследования. 

— И это всегда лабиринты.

— Да, в этом смысл. 

Хлоя встречается с ним взглядом.

— Научи меня.

Ричард насмешливо хмыкает.

— Это приказ?

— Просьба.

— И зачем тебе это?

Она пожимает плечами.

— Я не всегда буду работать на Элайджу Камски. Наверное. Он брал меня с собой в сны несколько раз, было здорово — особенно то, что там можно менять всё вокруг, как захочется. Будто бы реальность в твоей власти.

— Чистое творчество, — эхом продолжает Ричард.

Хлоя кивает.

Она ждёт. Не уговаривает его, не пытается задобрить или запугать, и ему это, пожалуй, нравится. Когда-то давно Хэнк Андерсон тоже подарил ему билет в новую жизнь, безвозмездно поделившись знанием и окунув в мир осознанных сновидений. Наверное, теперь пришёл черёд Ричарда отдать мирозданию этот долг. 

— Я подумаю, — говорит он. — Может, не на этом задании. Может, после. 

— Спасибо.

— Не за что пока.

Несколько минут они молча сидят рядом и смотрят на то, как перепалка между Коннором и Маркусом набирает обороты. Резкие жесты, повышенные голоса. Тут давно нет и намёка на конструктивность, и всё же никто не пытается свернуть разговор.

Ричарду любопытно. Он получает почти эстетическое удовольствие, когда видит Коннора таким — они с ним почти никогда не ругаются, их конфликты всегда холодные и рациональные, будто бы стиснутые рамками деловой переписки. Между ними бывают недопонимания и обиды, но даже они — сдержанные, тихие, приглаженные чувством стыда за то, что эта злость была адресована родному брату. В этом много заботы, но мало честности. 

Должно быть, они оба иногда нуждаются в возможности просто выплеснуть эмоции с кем-то, не сдерживая себя. Коннор порой орёт по телефону на своих связных, а на поле боя временами превращается в машину убийства. Он запальчиво пререкается с Маркусом, делая вид, что ему и правда не всё равно, сколько уровней сна у них будет. Ричард же… Ричард почему-то думает о Гэвине. О том, как тот всегда говорит, что думает, и не заботится о последствиях; как он с готовностью впитывает чужую ненависть к себе, будто губка. Как привлекательно выглядят его открытость и бесстыдство со стороны. 

Они стоят друг друга. Ричард такой же запутанный и структурированный, как и все лабиринты, которые он строит. Гэвин такой же неуловимый и сложный, как и все люди, которых он примеряет на себя.

— Коннор — твой брат? — вдруг спрашивает Хлоя.

— Да. Он на год старше.

— Почему он называет тебя Найнсом?

Ричард тонко улыбается.

— Это дурацкая история. В детстве девять было моим счастливым числом, а ещё я был девятым в школьной команде по баскетболу. Коннор любил поддразнивать меня по этому поводу. Как-то само прилипло. 

— Ясно. Похоже, вы с ним близки.

— Вроде того.

— А с Гэвином?

— Что? — тупо переспрашивает Ричард. 

— Вы с ним… ну…

— Ты уверена, что хочешь закончить вопрос?

Хлоя раздумывает, глядя на него.

— Пожалуй, нет. Но это забавно, — говорит она тоном, каким люди обычно обсуждают погоду и цены на молоко. — Знаешь, я уже видела имитаторов раньше — Элайджа нанимал для извлечений несколько раз. Формально все они психически здоровые люди, но при этом эго-идентичность у них полностью меняется по щелчку. Вот и Гэвин Рид такой же. Он разный со всеми. А с тобой — нет. 

Ричард очень пристально, очень внимательно смотрит на Хлою. Она спокойно выдерживает этот взгляд, не меняясь в лице.

— Мне очень жаль, что мы не во сне, — наконец говорит он, — и я не могу пальнуть тебе дробовиком промеж глаз. 

Хлоя улыбается ему в ответ. Ричард впервые видит её _настоящую_ улыбку — от неё лучатся глаза, в них заговорщицки пляшут искры. Он будто прошёл какой-то тест, о существовании которого даже не подозревал. 

— Это ничего, у тебя ещё будет возможность. И спасибо, Ричард. Я польщена. Так понимаю, ты хочешь убить всех людей, которым симпатизируешь. 

— Давай без диванного психоанализа.

— Ну, раз ты просишь...

Она переводит взгляд на нарисованный лабиринт и снова пытается пройти его, хмурясь. 

Спустя минуту в комнату, привлечённый шумом, заходит Гэвин. Он смотрит на Коннора и Маркуса, обвинительно тычущих друг в друга пальцами поверх стола, и едва заметно кривится. С кружкой в руке Гэвин направляется мимо всех к чайнику и по пути будто бы случайно заглядывает Хлое через плечо. 

— Третий вход сверху, — шепотом подсказывает он через секунду. — И выйдешь внизу. Так быстрее всего будет.

Зевая, он идёт делать себе кофе, будто ничего особенного и не произошло. Ричард молча смотрит ему вслед, пытаясь выпутаться из липкого шока. 

Это был новый лабиринт, такую структуру он не использовал ещё ни на одном из совместных дел. Там были ложные ходы. Там было несколько изолированных секций. Он потратил на создание этой загадки около пяти минут, и для него это _много_ , но Гэвин разгадал нужный путь с одного взгляда, даже не проснувшись окончательно. Это не случайность. Это означает лишь одно — Гэвин понимает то, как Ричард _мыслит._ Знает его уловки и когнитивные стратегии, может предугадывать, в каком направлении выстраиваются его логические цепочки. 

Он мог бы с лёгкостью использовать все эти знания против Ричарда, но не делает этого. Ричард вообще не уверен, понимает ли Гэвин, что уже столько времени держит ключ от чужой головы у себя в руках. 

Хлоя устраивается на подлокотнике поудобнее и берёт следующий лист с лабиринтом. Коннор и Маркус продолжают препираться. Вскипает чайник, из окна слышно доносящуюся с улицы музыку. Ричард аккуратно, стараясь ничем не выдать себя, возвращается к своему альбому, но вдохновения больше нет. Образы к нему не приходят. 

Он смотрит на белизну бумаги, ощущая гулкую пропасть внутри.

*

Перед ним на стол опускается бумажный стаканчик с чем-то горячим.

— Так ты решил совсем не спать сегодня, да? — интересуется Саймон, останавливаясь рядом.

В руках он держит такой же стакан, на боку красуется красочный логотип с нечитаемой надписью — должно быть, местная кофейня. Пахнет чаем. Ричард пробует его, вдыхая пар, и с наслаждением прикрывает глаза. Настоящий молочный улун, идеально заваренный. Он уже и забыл, когда в последний раз пил чай не из пакетиков. Рецепторы во рту убились вкусовыми добавками и голым кипятком.

— Спасибо, — с чувством говорит он. — И где ты взял хороший улун в это время ночи?

— Не знаю, Джон принёс.

Ричард понятия не имеет, кто такой Джон. Должно быть, один из верзил Камски, которые круглосуточно приглядывают за ними. Никто из их компании не обращает внимания на них — разве что в ситуациях, когда те начинают угрожать и размахивать пистолетами. Никто, кроме Саймона. Он с первого дня знает всех верзил по именам. Знает, кто и когда дежурит, желает им доброго утра и вечера каждый раз, когда проходит мимо. Когда одного из мужиков замучала аллергия, Саймон из подручных средств и производных сомнацина смешал ему какое-то лекарство, и теперь каждое утро на кухонном столе в этом доме лежат свежий хлеб и фрукты. Саймон помог племяннице одного из водителей сдать тест по химии, и теперь тот иногда привозит им обеды из местного ресторана. 

Каждый из этих суровых ребят в костюмах уже в курсе, какой чай пьёт Саймон и сколько ложек сахара он туда добавляет. За ним не нужно следить, с него и так никто не спускает глаз. Если завтра в Киберлайф захотят перестрелять всю их компанию, ни один из верзил не бросится исполнять приказ тотчас — мистеру Камски придётся немного подождать, пока племянница водителя не напишет итоговую контрольную. Саймон уже объяснил ей всё про металлы и неметаллы, на очереди органические вещества. 

Ричард в восторге. Он понятия не имеет, как Саймон это делает. Порой ему кажется, что из всей их команды именно он — самый опасный человек, просто из-за своего невероятного умения нравиться людям. 

— Передавай привет Джону. Чай отличный.

— Да, конечно. Так что, спать не пойдёшь? Уже почти три.

Ричард удивлённо смотрит на часы. Он засиделся за макетом и не заметил, как вечер загустел до состояния ночи. В Момбасе ужасающе жарко днём, поэтому нормально работать можно только в тёмное время суток.

— Пойду сейчас. Хотел кое-что доделать, но лучше оставлю на завтра. Чего сам на ногах?

— Мне тут ребята рассказали, что местный химик делает интересные снотворные составы. Ночами у него собирается клиентура, как раз можно пронаблюдать. Хочу познакомиться и поболтать. Ральф меня проводит, не беспокойся.

— Как скажешь.

Надо быть дураком, чтобы беспокоиться за безопасность Саймона. Ни один барыга, ни один упоротый в ничто наркоман во всей Момбасе даже не дыхнёт в его сторону — ему в лицо сразу прилетит с десяток пуль и парочка ножей в придачу. Маркус может спать спокойно, как никогда — его химик сам нашёл себе толпу телохранителей, не приложив к этому особых усилий.

— Слушай, когда пойдёшь к себе, занесёшь Гэвину вот это? — Саймон достаёт из кармана стеклянный пузырёк и ставит на стол. — Он любезно согласился кое-что потестить для меня, и там возможны побочные эффекты, лучше сразу перестраховаться. Он вроде собирался уйти в сон, чтобы отрабатывать имитацию, но уже наверняка освободился.

Ричард хмурится.

— Он тоже не спит?

У Саймона на губах играет едва заметная улыбка.

— Да кто тут вообще нормально спит?.. Я готов намешать всем снотворного, чтобы выправить режим, но вам же нравится страдать и догоняться кофе, — за окном коротко сигналит машина, и Саймон оживляется. — О, это за мной. Ну, удачи. Хорошего сна.

Он уходит, что-то напевая себе под нос. Ричард прижимает ладони к глазам и давит на них, наслаждаясь бордово-красными вспышками на обратной стороне век. Из-за усталости в голове царит сумятица, мысли перескакивают с одного на другое, а местами и вовсе прерываются на радиомолчание. Хочется спать. Как будто сознание ходит по туго натянутой леске и вот-вот упадёт, подхваченное ярким батутом сна. Ричард тянется за тотемом в кармане брюк. 

Привычные рваные края и металл, впитавший тепло его тела. Знакомый вес и размер. Это реальность — только здесь каждое прикосновение к тотему откликается знакомой тянущей болью в простреленной груди и потоком воспоминаний.

Ричард наскоро собирает свои макеты, смахивает обрезки бумаги в мусорное ведро. 

За окном темно, но небо уже едва заметно светлеет у кромки горизонта. Горят цветастые вывески разбросанных по улице магазинов, каждое прохладное дуновение кажется манной небесной, посланной специально для полуночников. В такое время в здании гостиницы тихо и уютно. Слышно, как орут бездомные коты и на первом этаже изредка переговариваются наемники Камски, вышедшие на ночное дежурство. 

Ковёр в коридоре гасит звуки шагов.

Ричард прихватывает со стола пузырёк и идёт в сторону комнат.

*

Он стучит по двери костяшками пальцев.

— Гэвин?

Ему отвечает тишина.

Дверь не заперта изнутри и услужливо открывается навстречу.

В номере царит полумрак, горит только бра на стене. Гэвин лежит на кровати. Лицо у него расслабленное, дыхание спокойное и глубокое. Правая рука вытянута в сторону, и от неё к PASIV тянется сомнациновая трубка. Ричард проверяет таймер — осталось чуть больше пяти минут, во сне это почти час.

Усталость делает его импульсивным. Ему не стоит вот так вот стоять и жадно смотреть на спящего человека. Это грубый, стыдный жест — тем более для людей их профессии. Под сомнацином бессознательное увлекает на самое дно, смыкаясь над головой наркотической толщей; ты полностью теряешь контакт с реальностью и не проснёшься, даже если будут резать ножом. Но Ричард редко видел Гэвина таким — расслабленным и уязвимым, без миллиона масок поверх лица. 

Точнее, он видел. Много раз. Просто раньше запрещал себе смотреть.

Теперь он едва ли может остановиться.

Усталость подталкивает к дурацким идеям. Ричард придвигает к кровати кресло, вытягивает из PASIV ещё одну трубку. Он расстёгивает манжет на рубашке, и игла проскальзывает под кожу легко, тут же посылая снотворное в кровяной поток. Через пару секунд слипаются глаза. Всё тело охватывает приятная истома. 

Он входит в чужой сон, не спросив разрешения. Так нельзя делать, это опасно. Никогда не знаешь, что будет ждать тебя на той стороне — может, чужой кошмар, а может, твой собственный. Но Ричард долгие годы свято придерживался профессиональной этики. Пожалуй, он заслужил одну-единственную слабость.

Он открывает глаза, и вокруг него — чей-то дом. 

Из прихожей видно маленькую кухню и гостиную, заставленную мебелью так плотно, что к дальнему окну наверняка можно пройти только боком. На вешалках у двери висят куртки — мужские и женские, детские, — под ногами валяются кеды и ботинки на каблуках. На зеркале, уголком цепляясь за раму, висит семейное фото. 

Ричард вглядывается и без труда узнаёт на нём Гэвина. На фотографии ему не больше шестнадцати, у него волосы до плеч и нарочито рваная толстовка. Он хмуро смотрит в объектив, сложив на груди руки, пока его приобнимает за плечи темноволосая женщина — мама? тётя? В кадре много людей разного возраста, невозможно понять, кто есть кто; все стоят, плотно прижавшись друг к другу в попытке уместиться. 

Во сне мозг работает на полную, и Ричард сразу же чувствует, как эмпатия в нём живо откликается на всё, что он видит: интересно, каково это — жить в большой семье, где каждый занят своим делом и любое внимание к себе приходится выбивать с боем?.. Где не существует понятия «личное пространство» и твоя жизнь находится в руках слишком большого количества взрослых, у которых, разумеется, разные взгляды на воспитание. Приходится присматриваться и _подстраиваться_ , чтобы угодить всем. Быть удобным, послушным, покладистым — кем угодно, но не собой.

Он смотрит на длинный, тёмный коридор, проходящий через весь дом. Дверь в подвал под его взглядом распахивается, будто от сквозняка. 

Это приглашение. 

Ричард спускается вниз, чувствуя, как прохладный воздух обдувает ноги.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Гэвин, оборачиваясь.

Он выглядит не как Гэвин. Очень высокий, худой мужчина в костюме — кажется, это брат их нынешней цели, того инженера из Кобол. Внешнее сходство неоспоримо, сам образ сидит, как влитой, и всё же сквозь безупречную имитацию Ричард буквально кожей чувствует присутствие Гэвина здесь — рядом с собой, в этой комнате.

— Нет, просто Саймон просил тебе передать кое-что.

— Это никак не могло подождать пару минут?

— Могло.

Гэвин хмыкает. Он не злится. Он не требует объяснений, и Ричарду это на руку. Он не уверен, что смог бы придумать весомый аргумент; в последнее время собственные мотивы — загадка для него самого.

— Ладно, займи себя чем-нибудь, раз уж припёрся, — говорит Гэвин, отворачиваясь к зеркалу. — Мне тут недолго осталось.

Одинокая лампочка на проводе раскачивается под потолком, из-за чего по подвалу беспрестанно скользят тени. Секунда — и перед зеркалом стоит жена их клиента, секунда — и на её месте оказывается их сын. Гэвин повторяет характерные для каждого из них движения и позы, тщательно отслеживает мимику, пробегаясь по всем базовым эмоциям раз за разом, будто это тренажёр. Образы меняются снова, и снова, и снова.

У Ричарда кружится голова. Он старается оставаться равнодушным. Просто смотреть. Не думать о том, что может побудить человека с таким самоотречением соскальзывать в чужие тела и чужие личности, почему всё это происходит в подвале родительского дома. Счастливчики с безоблачным прошлым не становятся людьми их профессии. 

Альфред Адлер наверняка сказал бы, что любое мастерство — это компенсация, рождающаяся из комплекса неполноценности. Ричард в ответ с мстительным наслаждением послал бы Адлера и всю его индивидуальную психологию к чертям. 

Гэвин не смотрит на него, слишком увлечённый процессом. Ричарду больше всего на свете нравится быть рядом с ним в такие моменты. Наблюдать, как Гэвин двигается, как дышит, как привычное обличье сходит с него, будто морок, обнажая правду — Гэвин Рид разный, он неуловимый, он никогда не хотел и не мог быть только одним человеком. Он никогда не хотел быть только собой. 

В который раз Ричард думает о том, каково будет с ним в постели. Как будет ощущаться под руками его тело, сохранится ли эта плавность и пластичность, когда под действием удовольствия его начнёт выбрасывать из всех образов, которые он примерял на себя? Ричарду хотелось бы прижаться к нему со спины прямо здесь, впечатать лицом в это зеркало, чтобы видеть, как Гэвина будет бросать из имитации в имитацию, когда он окончательно потеряется в том, что Ричард будет делать с ним.

В который раз ему интересно, нормально ли это — хотеть самого человека и все его маски. Нормально ли всю жизнь строить лабиринты, втайне надеясь, что хоть у кого-то хватит упорства пройти каждый из них до конца.

Сомнацин заканчивается. Видение резко обрывается, возвращая в реальность. После податливой структуры сна физический мир ощущается как новая, слишком тесная обувь.

Лёжа на кровати, Гэвин потягивается и устало потирает лицо тыльной стороной руки.

— Доброе утречко.

— Да, рассвет уже скоро.

— М-м, романтично. Так что там хотел Саймон?

— Вот, — Ричард протягивает пузырёк. — Выпей.

Гэвин пьёт, не задавая вопросов. Сглотнув, морщится от вкуса.

— Ну и дрянь, — вздыхает он. — Передай нашей маме, что больше не буду пить такие лекарства. Чего она сама не зашла-то?

— Саймон уехал куда-то с головорезами из дневной смены.

— Прелесть. Хоть у кого-то вкус на друзей ещё хуже, чем у меня. И что, только он за порог, как ты ворвался в мой номер и влез ко мне в голову? Не спится, решил развлечься? Кошмары мучают?

— Да, один. Прямо сейчас.

Улыбка лениво тянет губы.

— Ну-ну. Ты бы поосторожнее, Ричи. Мало ли что может мне сниться. 

— Я знаком с тобой пять лет. Меня уже ничего не может шокировать.

— Ты меня недооцениваешь. Вчера я, не поверишь, видел во сне банан, вот такой, — Гэвин разводит руками на добрых полметра. — К чему бы это, интересно? 

Ричард позволяет себе усмехнуться, прикрыв глаза. За окном действительно постепенно начинает светлеть — как будто кто-то по чуть-чуть прибавляет на небе яркость каждую секунду. Гэвин лежит на кровати совсем рядом — сонный, расслабленный, — и от всей этой ситуации веет большей интимностью, чем хочется признавать. 

Любая провокация Гэвина бледнеет на фоне очень простого факта: если бы он только захотел, то мог бы выбросить Ричарда из своей головы в любой момент. Мог бы натравить на него проекции, застрелить, заставить дом рухнуть им на голову, раздавив обломками в кровавую кашу. Гэвин мог бы предпринять многое, но не сделал ничего, позволив Ричарду остаться. 

— Сам-то как думаешь? Это всё из-за обилия пошлых шуток, уже пошло осложнение на мозг. 

— Это всё из-за ямы с хуями, которую мне кое-кто обещал во сне, но так и не подарил.

Ричард вздыхает.

— Тебе голову лечить надо, — говорит он, всеми силами стараясь запечатать непозволительную теплоту у себя внутри.

— Надо, да, — сквозь зевок соглашается Гэвин. — Всем надо. Только давай завтра, ладно?

— Ладно.

PASIV в изножье кровати пищит, сообщая о том, что у батареи кончается заряд. Ричард встаёт и выключает его, сматывает обе сомнациновые трубки, убирает всё на журнальный стол. 

— Не забудь зарядить утром.

За окном начинает просыпаться город. 

— М-мхм, — отзывается Гэвин, уже проваливаясь в сон. — Детка, не хочешь остаться?

— Мне надо кое-что доделать, — говорит Ричард, уклоняясь от прямого ответа на вопрос.

Он хочет остаться. Он не может позволить себе. 

Гэвин молчит. Дыхание у него снова становится глубоким и мерным, глаза закрыты. Несколько верхних пуговиц на рубашке расстёгнуты, ткань сбилась, и сквозь ворот видно родинку у основания шеи. Волосы растрепались и упали на лоб. Хочется зарыться в них пальцами и убрать пряди с лица. Хочется лечь рядом и прижаться к нему всем телом, вдыхая его запах.

Гэвин спит. 

Ричард выходит из номера, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

*

— Мраморный камин, серьёзно? — хмуро интересуется Коннор.

Ричард усмехается.

— Даже не смотри на меня. Это точная копия дома клиента, я с минимальными правками воссоздал всё, что было на фото. 

— И сколько он уже живёт там?

— Вроде четыре года?..

— Господи, я здесь всего десять минут, а у меня уже мигрень. Персидский ковёр, гобелены и кожаные диваны — как-то слишком для одной комнаты, не находишь?

— А мне нравится! — с издевательской радостью замечает Гэвин. — Тут столько мелких деталей… Чувак ведь шарит в дримшеринге, да? Готов поспорить, наверняка специально обставил своё гнёздышко так, чтобы все архитекторы вздёрнулись, пытаясь это повторить. 

Отчасти он прав. Это забавно. Даже Ричарду пришлось попотеть, чтобы узнать о доме клиента всё. Иногда дримшеринг — это погони с автоматами, а иногда — часы на форумах любителей ковров в попытках рассмотреть точный рисунок и переплетение нитей, характерных для определённого мастера. 

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, напомни мне, — просит Коннор так ласково, что любой адекватный человек уже бежал бы от него со всех ног, надеясь спасти свою жизнь, — почему ты вообще здесь? Ты даже не сновидец в этот раз, тебе не обязательно заучивать макет. Наверняка есть дела поинтереснее.

— Нет ничего интереснее вас, ребята. 

— Сомневаюсь.

— К тому же я буду изображать всю семью этого парня, забыл? Мне тоже надо здесь ориентироваться. А то так и вижу, как он скажет: «Сынок, принеси-ка мне пива», а я такой: «Ой, пап, а где у нас кухня?»

Коннор страдальчески вздыхает. Ричард похлопывает его по плечу.

— Иди, займись делом. Пройдись по всем комнатам. Не торопись. Обращай внимание на цвета и текстуры. Постарайся запомнить точное расположение всех вещей. Чем позже клиент поймёт, что он во сне, тем лучше. Я тут пока приму удар на себя. 

— Да, и если по возвращению увидишь носок на дверной ручке… — начинает Гэвин, мерзко улыбаясь.

— …я буду сразу стрелять на поражение, — заканчивает за него Коннор. Снова вздыхает. — Ладно. Откуда мне лучше начать?

— С кабинета. Если клиент и прячет что-то, связанное с работой, то там. 

— Надеюсь, хотя бы там интерьер попроще.

— Не буду портить тебе сюрприз.

Коннор кривится и уходит. 

Он больше не в гостиной, но Ричард даже на расстоянии чувствует его присутствие. Это его сон, и он по-прежнему ненавидит пускать других людей к себе в голову, пусть и родной брат всегда был исключением из правила. Ричард привык ходить с Коннором в сны. Порой ему кажется, что Коннор поселился у него в голове намного раньше дримшеринга — возможно, с самого детства. Его присутствие ощущается на краю сознания потоком ассоциаций: звук сминаемой фольги, ссадина на коленке, запах новой книги, только пришедшей из типографии. Это комфортно. Ричард привык к брату.

Он привык и к Гэвину тоже.

В последнее время его сознание входит в сон Ричарда гладко, не встречая сопротивления, как скальпель по горлу. Это их работа, но в то же время это более интимно, чем общий счёт в банке. Более непристойно, чем засосы на внутренней стороне бёдер. Во сне все внутренние защиты берут выходной; надо быть настороже и не показывать лишнего. Ричард убрал всё самое ценное с виду, спрятал все свои секреты на задворках лабиринта — попробуй найди. 

Самое страшное — Гэвин пробует. Так и работают их отношения. Тишина не отдаёт гулом электропроводов между теми, кто слишком просто сдаётся.

Самое страшное — глубоко внутри Ричард хочет, чтобы кто-то докопался до правды. Он не привык открываться людям, _«ты мне дорог»_ на его языке звучит как _«иногда тебя можно терпеть»_. Он никогда не отдаст часть себя добровольно, никогда не признает, что жаждет этого. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то выкрал это, взял все его тайны силой. Чтобы кто-то поставил его перед близостью как перед фактом.

К счастью, Гэвин — отличный вор.

— Так что ты хотел? — спрашивает Ричард.

— Внести пару правок в макет. Можно?

Ричард очень медленно поднимает брови.

— Ну что же, любопытно послушать.

— Меня тревожит, что спальня на втором этаже — это тупик. Хотелось бы иметь запасные пути отхода, если мы застрянем там.

— Что предлагаешь?

— Может, вентиляцию? Или пожарную лестницу за окном. Мне всё равно, лишь бы можно было свалить, если придётся.

— Я подумаю. Но тогда и кухню надо переделать, там единственное окно выходит в закрытый со всех сторон сад.

Гэвин лениво улыбается.

— Читаешь мои мысли. Просто… ну, можешь считать меня параноиком, но нам надо, чтобы это извлечение удалось. Иначе Камски с нас головы снимет.

— Кстати, об этом… — Ричард оглядывается на дверной проём, но Коннора нигде не видно.

Он подходит ближе, садится рядом с Гэвином на диван. Между ними остаётся много свободного места — гарант того, что они не соприкоснутся даже случайно. Скрипит кожаная обивка. Гэвин не придвигается ближе. Втайне Ричарду хотелось бы, чтобы он был более настойчивым.

— Мне кажется, нам надо достать больше информации из клиента, — говорит он.

Повисает пауза. Гэвин обдумывает сказанное, прикусив губу.

— Считаешь, Камски изначально дал нам лишь часть задания, чтобы проверить, додумаемся ли мы до остального?..

— Он сам сказал, что это кастинг, — Ричард пожимает плечом. — Наверняка он хочет быть в курсе не только того, что Кобол знают о нём. Ему интересны и _их_ секретные разработки. Хлоя недавно сказала…

— Хлоя? — Гэвин скалится. — Вы с ней спелись.

— Она хорошо знает Камски, нам это на руку.

— Не боишься, что она просто использует нас?

— Кто сказал, что я не использую её в ответ?..

Гэвин ловит его взгляд, и выражение его лица вдруг неуловимо смягчается. Он смотрит на Ричарда пристально, как-то по-собственнически жадно, и от этого становится жарко всего на секунду. Они вместе сидят на диване, ревностно соблюдая дистанцию, но при этом уже излазили разум друг друга вдоль и поперёк. Они работают вместе. Они буднично говорят о том, как приятно и волнительно плести интриги, вовсю используя других людей. 

Они готовы вместе рвать глотки — иногда даже друг другу. Они отлично проводят время. Ричард уже не уверен в том, что его отношение к Гэвину можно описать словом «ненависть».

— Ну, допустим, я согласен с тобой, — говорит Гэвин, закидывая ногу на ногу. — Ты уже говорил с Коннором?

— Нет.

Гэвин удивлённо моргает.

— Серьёзно? Думал, вы с ним телепатически обмениваетесь мыслями каждую секунду или типа того. 

В голове бегущей строкой пролетает фраза: _«Мне хотелось сначала обсудить это с тобой»._ Она так и остаётся неозвученной.

— Нет, мы не настолько близки. 

— Окей, детка, как скажешь. Хочешь, я сам поговорю с ним?

Теперь приходит черёд Ричарда удивляться. Он хмурится, пытаясь не выдать того, насколько же ему становится не по себе — его будто впечатали лицом в собственную уязвимость.

— Зачем?..

— Ну, если это окажется плохой идеей, то все смогут обвинять меня. Коннор будет ебать мозги _мне_ , а не всем остальным. Он иногда бывает слишком уж настойчивым, но маскирует всё это под заботу, потом чувствуешь себя последним ублюдком, если посмел не согласиться с ним. Но мне-то не привыкать.

— Гэвин, — начинает Ричард и осекается, не зная, как продолжить. 

Он в ярости от того, что кто-то допустил даже мысль о том, что ему может потребоваться помощь. Он в восторге от того, что хоть у кого-то хватило такта её предложить. Он с трудом полагается на других людей в опасных, сложных ситуациях, что уж говорить о повседневных проблемах, которые кажутся такими глупыми. 

Гэвину не нужно вскрывать сейфы, чтобы добраться до его секретов. Ему не надо ничего воровать. Ему не надо даже подниматься с этого дивана, он просто может бросать случайные фразы, и они будут вскрывать Ричарда нараспашку, прожигать насквозь, как брызги кислоты. 

— Эй, что не так? — спрашивает Гэвин, уловив в нём какую-то перемену.

Он подаётся вперёд, наконец-то слегка сокращая это ненавистное расстояние между ними. Его раскрытая ладонь ложится на кожу дивана. Ричарду хотелось бы, чтобы она легла ему на бедро.

— Тебе не нужно взваливать всё это на себя, — говорит он.

— Да брось. Я тебе должен.

— За что?

— Ну, хоть за первую встречу, — Гэвин усмехается, снова поднимая на него взгляд. — Считай, это моя попытка искупить вину. 

— Это необязательно. Мог бы просто извиниться. 

— Пф, слишком скучно.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что обычно принято говорить в таких ситуациях?

— «Наступи на меня»?..

Ричард улыбается, жестоко и мечтательно. Гэвин в ответ придвигается ещё ближе, будто пытаясь всем телом прощупать, где именно начинается запретная черта.

Коннор застаёт их именно так.

— Приятно видеть, что вы оба ещё одеты, — бесцветным тоном замечает он, останавливаясь в дверях.

С ним надо будет поговорить _и об этом тоже_ , думает Ричард. Но потом. Он знает, что Коннор видит этот заряженный ненавистью интерес к Гэвину. Видит, но не понимает его. Ричард и сам не слишком-то понимает его, если честно — эта фиксация просто живёт в нём, не спросив разрешения. Он больше ничем здесь не управляет. Поезд уже рванул под откос, можно лишь наблюдать за разворачивающейся катастрофой, стоя в сторонке. 

Судя по часам, у них осталось во сне около пятнадцати минут. 

— Эй, полиция нравов, — Гэвин похлопывает место рядом с собой. — Иди-ка к нам сюда, присядь. Есть разговорчик.

— Надеюсь, о работе.

— Конечно, о работе. О чём же ещё? Если втайне надеешься послушать мои эротические фантазии про твоего брата, то придётся как минимум угостить меня пивом. 

— Я могу угостить тебя свинцом, — проникновенно предлагает Коннор. — Задаром. Прямо сейчас. 

— Давай в другой раз, я не успел составить плейлист для похорон. 

— Я думаю, — перебивает их Ричард, — Гэвин хочет сказать, что у него есть идея насчёт Камски. Давайте вы оба перестанете зубоскалить и мы хоть раз втроём обсудим всё как нормальные люди. 

— Нормальные?.. Ты уверен, что…

У Ричарда кончается терпение.

— Коннор, — тихо и строго окликает он. — Садись. 

Коннор садится.

Гэвин усмехается и начинает говорить.

*

В конце месяца Кобол Инжениринг презентует очередной беспилотник, и для этого их руководство снимает в Стамбуле целый отель с огромным холлом и панорамными окнами. Гостей много, и из-за масштабности мероприятия отель временно набирает новых людей себе в штат — портье, швейцаров, официантов и горничных. Желающих много. Каждого кандидата проверяют, но не так тщательно, как хотелось бы — у менеджера отеля в преддверии празднества невероятное количество более важных дел.

Одного из главных инженеров Кобол зовут Джейсон Кларк. Он собирался прийти на презентацию с любовницей, но у той в последний момент вдруг возникли какие-то проблемы с визой, она не смогла прилететь. Просто невероятная, трагическая случайность. В итоге Мистер Кларк появляется со спутницей, которую нанял в элитном эскорт-агентстве — у неё миловидное лицо и светлые волосы, собранные в низкий хвост. На платье со спины такой умопомрачительный вырез, что хочется звонить в девять-один-один. Девушку зовут Холли. Во всяком случае, мистер Кларк так думает. 

Вечер начинается хорошо. 

Все в восторге от нового беспилотника. Конкуренты и военные сдавленно улыбаются и жмут мистеру Кларку руку, пока тот мысленно подсчитывает прибыль от потенциальных контрактов. Звучат комплименты и поздравления. В холле отеля красивое оформление, играет живая музыка, свет люстр отражается в бокалах с напитками. Это несколько притупляет бдительность.

Ближе к полуночи мистер Кларк вдруг чувствует недомогание. Это странно — за весь вечер он выпил лишь немного шампанского, которое поднёс ему улыбчивый официант с короткой стрижкой и разными по цвету глазами. Это не может быть опьянением или отравлением. По телу разливается слабость. Всё вокруг начинает плыть и подрагивать, будто помехи на экране.

— Джейсон, вам плохо? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Холли, придерживая его за руку.

— Нет, я просто…

Дыхание застревает в горле, приходится слегка ослабить галстук.

— Давайте выйдем на воздух. 

Мистер Кларк кивает. Он слепо следует за своей спутницей, которая движется сквозь толпу так уверенно, будто у неё в голове хранится план отеля. Она непринуждённо отмахивается от охраны: _«Джейсон немного перебрал с шампанским, здесь душно, мы скоро вернёмся»_ , и поначалу мистер Кларк благодарен ей за это. Ему не хочется, чтобы кто-то из подчинённых видел его таким. Сегодня важный день. Ему нельзя терять лицо перед гостями. Кружится голова, и это дезориентирует. Он не сразу замечает, что они с Холли идут вовсе не в направлении парка.

— Куда… — начинает он, но язык больше его не слушается.

Холли успокаивающе гладит его по плечу, как ребёнка.

— Ш-ш-ш, не беспокойтесь. Сейчас заглянем на кухню, хочу дать вам немного воды. Вы ведь хотите пить?

Он не понимает суть вопроса. Волю будто парализовало. Он кивает.

На этой презентации много гостей, и всё же в коридорах, по которым они идут, совсем нет людей. Вокруг тихо. Они всё дальше и дальше от холла. В какой-то момент мистер Кларк чувствует, что у него отказывают ноги. Он спотыкается и заваливается вперёд, но не успевает уткнуться лицом в пол — двое мужчин в костюмах портье подхватывают его за плечи.

— Ох, сэр, — насмешливо замечает один из них. — Ну надо же было вам так напиться.

— Мы проводим вас в свободный номер, — продолжает второй. — Проспитесь немного. 

Формулировка нарушает безмятежность внутри, начинает чадить тревога — кажется, что-то связанное со снами должно настораживать, но мистер Кларк не помнит. В мыслях полная каша. Обещание отдыха кажется очень заманчивым. Темнота номера уютно обволакивает уставший взгляд, матрас на кровати приятно проседает под весом тела. Из последних сил мистер Кларк пытается встать, но сил не хватает, движения трудно скоординировать. Холли придерживает его, положив ладонь ему на грудь.

— Ну что же вы, не упрямьтесь.

В комнате, кажется, слишком много людей. 

Слышны мужские голоса, шаги, что-то тяжёлое и металлическое опускается на стол у окна. Должно быть страшно, но эмоции никак не могут пробиться сквозь наркотический туман в голове. Похоже на зубную заморозку, которая от лица расползлась до самых ног.

— У вас полчаса, потом его хватятся, — говорит незнакомец. 

— Как раз хватит. Надеюсь, управимся раньше.

— Ладно. Удачи на этот раз.

Кто-то ещё ложится на кровать рядом. Кресла и стулья царапают ножками пол. Звук, как будто под самым ухом разматывают измерительную рулетку. 

— Сладких снов, ребята.

Мистер Кларк открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, но его останавливает прижавшийся к губам палец.

— Тихо, тихо, всё будет в порядке, Джейсон, — с мрачным предвкушением улыбается Холли, нависая над ним. — Это не больно. Как комарик укусит. 

Он чувствует укол иглы в районе запястья, а потом всё проваливается в темноту.

*

Ричард изучил главный офис Кобол Инжениринг до каждого закоулка. Небоскрёб с непредсказуемым расположением комнат и коридоров — пейзаж из стекла и металла, уныло пытающийся выиграть битву против ветров и земного притяжения. Стеклянные лифты и просторные конференц-залы, набитые оборудованием лаборатории и втиснутые между офисами комнаты отдыха. Опенспейс, тянущийся сквозь целые этажи. Курилки и туалеты, кладовые и переговорные — Ричард запомнил всё это, вызубрил наизусть. Он перестроил всё так, что на первый взгляд и не заметишь, но теперь вентиляция напрямую связывает главные помещения здания, а кое-где за панелями в стенах кроются потайные ходы.

Этот небоскрёб существует только в сознании Ричарда. Он возвёл его с помощью воображения и теперь усилием воли удерживает на месте эту конструкцию в восемьдесят этажей. Помимо него в этом сне живут и дышат ещё пять человек. Пять человек копаются у него в голове, смотрят в окна и бегают по коридорам, которые он построил. Пять заноз в его психике. Ему приходится держать структуру сна ради них. Успокаивать себя. Не отталкивать их. Это всего лишь работа, но в то же время — упражнение на доверие.

Один из этих людей занимает внутри сна слишком много пространства, но всё так и задумано. Ричард специально отодвинул свою личность подальше, чтобы дать ему возможность полностью раскрыть себя. Это их клиент — не чувствуя грани между сном и реальностью, он упал в фантазию и развернулся, заполнив своим содержанием всё вокруг. Его воспоминания дарят зданию историю и жизнь. Его секреты наполняют каждый сейф. Его проекции достают из кобуры оружие, щёлкая предохранителями, и спешат найти чужаков, которые посмели покуситься на святое.

Всё происходит быстро. Это всегда происходит быстро. Когда подсознание обучено сопротивляться вторжению извне, внутренние защиты срабатывают без промедлений. 

Но и их тоже можно обмануть, если постараться.

— Мистер Кларк, — с чувством говорит Маркус. — Меня зовут мистер Чарльз, я начальник вашей охраны здесь.

Запутать клиента, настроив его против своей же психики — это очень старый и беспроигрышный трюк. Тем вечером Маркус в форме официанта протянул Джейсону Кларку бокал с шампанским, и теперь его лицо кажется тому смутно знакомым. _Как будто человек из полузабытого сна…_ Разный цвет глаз — очень яркая, редкая черта, которая многим без труда западет в память. 

— Мне кажется, прямо сейчас злоумышленники пытаются выкрасть важную информацию из вашей головы, мистер Кларк. Вы слышите?.. Они скоро будут здесь. Нам нужно уходить. Вы должны довериться мне. 

Кларк выглядит растерянным. Созданный Саймоном наркотик, который он случайно принял, делает его очень сговорчивым. Но и Маркусу надо отдать должное — тон его голоса, выражение его лица усыпляют всякую бдительность. Невозможно поверить в то, что такой приятный человек может быть негодяем и вором. Особенно учитывая, что десять минут назад он, героически прикрывая клиента грудью, всячески отбивался от проекций. В суматохе Кларк не заметил, что люди в костюмах стреляли вовсе не _в него_ , а в тех, кто _вокруг него._

Никто этого не замечает. Извлекателям это всегда на руку.

Ричард прикрывает глаза, пытаясь прочувствовать, близко ли опасность. Восемьдесят этажей — и на каждом какое-то движение. Сознание Кларка защищает себя не так умело, как у того инженера из Киберлайф, но попусту рисковать тоже не стоит.

— Маркус, — многозначительно окликает его Ричард, бросая взгляд на часы.

Тот придвигается к клиенту ещё ближе.

— Джейсон, мы хотим помочь вам. Мои люди защитят вас от злоумышленников. Вспомните, чему вас учили. Подумайте о том, что случится, если все ваши знания окажутся в чужих руках. 

Кларк нервно смотрит на дверь. Очевидно, главные инженеры крупных корпораций не слишком-то часто оказываются в перестрелках. 

— Да… Хорошо. Что мне делать?

— Следуйте за нами.

Короткими перебежками они добираются до конференц-зала на одном из верхних этажей. Им встречаются несколько проекций по пути, но меткость Коннора всё так же безупречна. Это недолгая передышка. Ричард уже чувствует, как волнуется подсознание клиента, собирая все силы для решающего удара. Оно надеется разорвать сон по частям — предчувствие беды нависает надо всеми, как Дамоклов меч. 

С запасной лестницы слышна стрельба.

— Как вы думаете, за чем могут охотиться эти люди? — спрашивает Маркус.

— За нашими проектами, — шепчет Кларк побелевшими губами. — ПО новых беспилотников, последние чипы… О Господи, — он замирает на месте. — Андроиды. Это Киберлайф, мы конкурировали с ними за… У них пытались выкрасть разработки… Боже, они убьют меня!

У него начинается паническая атака. Сбивается дыхание, и вслед за ним ветер за окном усиливается до состояния урагана, со всей силы толкаясь в небоскрёб. Звенят стёкла. Дрожит фундамент. Ричард приваливается к стене, крепко сжав зубы; удерживать сон, когда одного из сновидцев охватывает такой животный страх — это всё равно что пытаться усидеть в шлюпке в девятибалльный шторм. 

Гэвин тут же оказывается рядом с Кларком и кладёт руку ему на плечо.

— Тихо, дышите, — говорит он не своим голосом — должно быть, имитирует кого-то из семьи или друзей, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта. — Теперь, когда мы знаем, что именно нужно захватчикам, нам просто надо спрятать это подальше.

— Да, — подхватывает Коннор. — Лучше спуститься на ещё один уровень, где нас не достанут. Вы когда-нибудь видели сон во сне, мистер Кларк?

Хлоя достаёт из ящика стола PASIV. Она помогает Кларку усесться в кресло, фиксирует иглу от сомнациновой трубки у него на руке. Стоя поодаль, Гэвин продолжает разговаривать с ним чужим голосом — ритм фраз мерный и мягкий, будто колыбельная. Наконец Кларк расслабляется. Он засыпает.

Все поворачиваются к Ричарду. Тишину нарушает лишь рокот взрывов на нижних этажах.

— Идите, — говорит он.

Это звучит как прощание.

— Маркус знает макет, я могу остаться с тобой, — почти жалобно предлагает Коннор.

— Или я, — отзывается Хлоя.

Ричард вздыхает.

— Все вон отсюда. Шевелитесь. Ты главный сновидец на втором уровне, а Хлоя должна лично проследить за извлечением, чтобы потом отчитаться Камски. Мы не будем на ходу менять план.

— Найнс…

— Я справлюсь. Серьёзно.

Коннор очень внимательно смотрит на него. Это даже смешно: столько лет в дримшеринге, и он уже не боится ни опасности, ни крови. Но он по-прежнему чертовски боится боли. Не хочет причинять её другим. 

— Ричард будет в порядке, — говорит Маркус, вбивая в PASIV настройки. — Если не он, то кто?..

— Ладно, — нехотя соглашается Коннор. — Мы быстро.

— Как скажешь. Не забудь, что ковёр в спальне розовый, а не красный.

Ему прилетает улыбка в ответ. 

Пятеро людей сидят за круглым столом, всех их соединяет паутина из сомнациновых трубок. Кларк спит. Коннор и Маркус быстро следуют за ним — надо успеть и подхватить клиента на медленной фазе сна, чтобы выстроить вокруг него мир сновидения. Хлоя с непривычки никак не может закрепить иглу на запястье, и Ричард аккуратно помогает ей, останавливаясь рядом. Сквозь дрёму она улыбается ему. Закрываются глаза, рука бессильно повисает на подлокотнике.

— Проекции будут искать тебя, — говорит Гэвин, лежа в своём кресле.

Ричард подходит к нему, медленным и несмелым жестом отводит чёлку с его лица.

— Значит, я устрою им весёлую погоню. 

Где-то в небоскрёбе снова раздаётся взрыв, от которого по несущим стенам проходит вибрация. Сгущаются тучи на небе. 

Гэвин чуть поворачивает голову, утыкаясь лицом в чужую ладонь.

— Не сомневаюсь, — слабо улыбается он. — Развлекайся.

Его дыхание щекочет кожу. Он засыпает. Ричард снимает с себя пиджак, складывает его и кладёт Гэвину под голову. Пиджак ему больше не пригодится, только будет сковывать движения. Впереди много работы.

Ричард закрывает дверь конференц-зала изнутри, проверяет каждый замок по несколько раз. Через вентиляцию он пробирается в один из дальних коридоров этого этажа, попутно прислушиваясь ко всем доносящимся снизу звукам. У лифтов стоят двое амбалов с пистолетами. Азарт и жажда крови, подстёгнутые тревогой, начинают быстро разгораться внутри.

Ричард спрыгивает на пол, из воздуха доставая штурмовую винтовку.

— Эй! — кричит он. — Я здесь!

Ему отвечает град выстрелов.

Он толкает дверь, ведущую на запасную лестницу, и бежит вниз.

*

Всюду больно. Всюду _так больно_.

Ричарду кажется, его вот-вот вырвет кровью. Она оказывается во рту вместе с каждым выдохом, стекает по гортани в желудок, скользит через губы и капает на грудь. Задето лёгкое. Один из выстрелов прошёлся по боку, оставив там глубокую царапину. Болят рёбра — кажется, есть сломанные. Не хватает воздуха. Мир перед глазами распадается и пляшет цветными пятнами.

Ричарду хочется пустить пулю себе в голову и покончить с этой агонией, но ещё рано. Он не может умереть сейчас. В его сне живут и дышат пять человек. Они нуждаются в нём, ради них он должен удерживать сон и его структуру. Он идёт по коридору, держась за стену. Дорога от лифта к конференц-залу даётся титаническими усилиями — путь за Ричардом выстлан его кровью, будто хлебными крошками. Тело медленно сдаётся. Координировать собственные движения становится всё сложнее. От каждого рывка нервы срываются на крик.

Во сне боль как настоящая. Порой она кажется более настоящей, чем всё вокруг.

Ричард привык умирать во снах. Каждый день. Раз за разом. Это не означает, что со временем становится легче. Есть вещи, к которым невозможно привыкнуть.

Дрожащими руками он открывает конференц-зал ключом и вваливается внутрь. Его встречает тишина. Все спят — размеренное дыхание, расслабленные лица. Никто не проснулся от взрывов и криков, не помешала даже стрельба. На таймере PASIV остаётся около двух минут. Ричард находит в кармане у Коннора телефон и включает первый попавшийся трек, подносит динамик к его уху. Кровь капает на чистый костюм. Ричард едва может удерживать себя на ногах.

Он чувствует, как проекции, которые он хитростью запер в тупике на три этажа ниже, яростно пытаются стульями выбить двери. Чистая энергия чужой агрессии — это хуже физической боли; как будто кто-то постоянно стучит молотком внутри головы. Вой сирен и грохот, эхом мечущиеся в каменном мешке черепной кости. Ричард тяжело сглатывает, вцепившись руками в кресло. Во рту мокро и солоно. Немеют руки. Все силы уходят лишь на то, чтобы держать сон в целости. 

Когда на таймере появляются сплошные нули, он выключает PASIV и по ближайшей стене медленно сползает на пол. На белом остаётся широкий красный след.

Ему не грозит Лимб — обнадёживает хотя бы это. На первом уровне снотворного всегда мало, и за смертью следует пробуждение. Он просто выскользнет из этого сна в своё привычное, невредимое тело, в котором ничего не будет болеть. Ричард так истово мечтает об этом, буквально ногтями цепляется за свою фантазию, и она единственное, что держит его на плаву. Скоро он умрёт. Совсем скоро, надо лишь немного потерпеть.

А потом он слышит голос Коннора.

— Найнс?.. Боже мой, Найнс!

Чужие руки на его плечах. Ричард открывает глаза. 

Коннор выглядит так, будто может чувствовать его боль через прикосновение. Лицо буквально светится от нежности и едва сдерживаемой муки.

— Как извлечение? — спрашивает Ричард.

Язык во рту превратился в камень, на губах пузырится кровь. Когда он говорит, она капает изо рта на и без того мокрую рубашку. Каждый вздох даётся с хрипами. Коннор в немом ужасе смотрит на всё это.

— Мы выяснили, что ему известно про Киберлайф. И мы узнали код доступа от сейфа в офисе Кларка.

— Бегите, — каждое слово приходится силой выталкивать из себя. — Пятидесятый этаж, направо. Я… не продержусь… долго.

— Я останусь, — говорит Коннор.

— Нет.

Чьи-то приближающиеся шаги.

— Не тупи, ты лучший стрелок из всех нас, — это Гэвин, и Ричард видит только его ботинки. У него нет сил на то, чтобы поднять голову. — Вы идите, я побуду с ним. 

— Но…

— Стерн, чёрт возьми, ты тратишь время! _Его_ время. Прикинь, каково ему в таком состоянии удерживать всех нас здесь?..

Коннор отвечает что-то, но Ричард словно оступается и на минуту соскальзывает в темноту. Он слышит слова, но не улавливает суть. Все они кажутся одинаковыми и ненужными, звуки омывают его, словно вода. На три этажа ниже проекции продолжают крушить мебель и стены, всеми силами стараясь разрушить сон. Новые проекции подтягиваются с нижних этажей в поисках нарушителей. Всюду взрываются запертые двери, и в голове пылает от напряжения, как в сварочном цеху. Ричард измученно стонет сквозь зубы. 

Боль выжимает его досуха, будто мокрую тряпку.

— Ричи, Ричи, — зовёт Гэвин, обхватывая руками его лицо. — Эй, давай, посмотри на меня. Ты так хорошо держишься. Ты лучше всех. Ребята сейчас доберутся до сейфа, тебе надо потерпеть ещё минутку.

Ричард сосредотачивается на тепле этого прикосновения. По сравнению с дикой, рваной болью в простреленной груди, оно ощущается очень приятно. Он скользит по склонившемуся над ним Гэвину расфокусированным взглядом, и несмотря на мучения, несмотря на усталость и опасность, идущую за ними по пятам, ему спокойно рядом с ним. Что-то глубоко внутри постепенно оттаивает. 

Если уж умирать, то только так.

Ричард пытается не считать секунды, но время тянется, как резина.

Гэвин гладит его по лицу и шее. Где-то внизу проекции наконец-то выбивают дверь. Вспышка гибельного, злого торжества прокатывается по всему зданию от фундамента до самой крыши. Снова слышится стрельба, кто-то подрывает тросы одного из лифтов, и тот падает в шахту. Крупно дрожат оконные стёкла, мигает свет. Ричарда начинает знобить. Он надеется, что Коннор и остальные всё-таки успеют достать нужные файлы.

Он держит, держит, _держит_ сон, и это не кончается, и его пытка всё длится, и от неё хочется выть.

— Детка, — голос тихий и мягкий, от привычного вызова в нём не осталось и следа, — что я могу для тебя сделать?

Ричард зажмуривается.

— Поцелуй меня. 

Боль потрошит заживо. Гэвин целует его окровавленный рот так жадно, будто это искуственное дыхание, которое призвано сохранить жизнь даже не Ричарду, а ему самому. Тёпло опаляет нёбо, губы влажно скользят по губам. Кровавая слюна стекает по их подбородкам. Ричарда потрясывает от боли и возбуждения одновременно. В этот момент он чувствует всё — свой голод по прикосновениям, свою жажду близости, свою невероятную, колючую привязанность к человеку, которого он год за годом продолжает отталкивать прочь. Которого он ненавидит и хочет так яростно, что это уже стало его идеей фикс.

Дыхания не хватает. Ричард отстраняется, сдавленно хрипя. Губы немеют, и перед глазами пляшут чёрные пятна.

— Мне... _так плохо,_ — выдыхает он и утыкается лбом в чужое плечо. — Гэвин. Разбуди меня. 

— Ещё минутку, — просит тот, прижимая его голову к себе. — Прости, пожалуйста. Прости.

Ричард теряет чувство времени. Гэвин на коленях стоит рядом с ним, прямо на перемазанном кровью полу — в свете ламп она тёмно-бордовая, почти лаковая. Он держит пистолет в свободной руке, и всё его тело напряжено так, будто он тоже отсчитывает секунды до момента, когда Ричарда наконец-то можно будет _отпустить._ Они ждут вместе. Гэвин так и не вытирает чужую кровь со своего рта. 

Ещё два лифта падают в шахты. Горит парковка. Проекции скоро доберутся до верхних этажей. Всё здание начинает дрожать в такт Ричарду — мелко, нервно, будто от слабого землетрясения. В реальности он уже давно должен был истечь кровью, но это сон, и всё здесь держится исключительно на его упрямстве. Впрочем, и оно начинает сдавать. Никто не в состоянии вынести столько боли. Пять человек живут и дышат во сне за его счёт, у него больше нет сил, чтобы держать их здесь. 

На столе голосом Коннора оживает рация. Ричард не разбирает слов, но чувствует, как холодное дуло наконец-то касается правого виска. Гэвин прижимается к левому, щека к щеке, явно намереваясь убить их одной пулей.

— Ты молодец, — говорит он. — У них получилось.

Выстрел синхронно выбрасывает их обратно в реальность.


	4. Пробуждение

Когда выходишь из сна, едва не умерев там от ран, то это ощущается как шок.

Жизнь обрушивается на тебя штормовой волной, заставляя задыхаться, чувствовать себя потерянным и чужим в собственном теле. Боль была такой оглушительной, что даже её отзвуки — сущая пытка. Фантомный запах и привкус крови окутывают, продирают насквозь, и все нервные окончания коротит от сумятицы ощущений, будто кто-то вывернул психику наизнанку и обсыпал колотым льдом, тут же бросив в кипяток.

Ричард пытается вспомнить, где он. В ушах всё ещё звенит от выстрела.

Перед глазами появляется лицо Саймона.

— Ты как? — участливо спрашивает он. — Сильно досталось, да? У тебя пульс так колотился… Если бы только ты не был сновидцем на первом уровне, я бы уже давно тебя отключил. 

— Ничего, — хрипит Ричард, потирая руками лицо. — Нормально.

Ему не нормально. Он всё ещё ощущает остальных участников сна внутри своей головы. Его эмоции путаются с чужими, границы Я мерцают помехами, растеряв всю свою целостность.

Саймон хмыкает, звучит нежный перестук его склянок. 

— На, выпей, — он протягивает пузырёк с какой-то бесцветной жидкостью. — Должно немного помочь.

Ричард не задаёт лишних вопросов. Он откручивает крышку и пьёт. У препарата стойкий химический привкус, но это даже к лучшему — помогает вытравить все солёные и металлические нотки изо рта. 

Туман перед глазами начинает постепенно расступаться.

— Как клиент? — интересуется Маркус, снимая сомнациновую трубку с запястья.

— Я пока держу его в дрёме, — Саймон оборачивается к нему. — Все показатели стабильны. Он должен сам полностью проснуться минут через пять.

— Сможешь увеличить до десяти?

— Без проблем. У нас ещё есть время.

Он наклоняется, чтобы поправить настройки в PASIV, и поверх его плеча Ричард встречается взглядом с сидящим напротив Гэвином. 

У только что проснувшегося человека не может быть такого осмысленного, пристального взгляда. От него все слова комом встают в горле, желание измучено начинает царапать стенки живота изнутри. От него становится душно и сладко, Ричард ощущает, как кровь приливает к лицу. Он всё ещё чувствует солёный вкус чужого поцелуя, который удерживал в нём жизнь несколько минут назад. Он всё ещё чувствует руки Гэвина на своём лице. 

— Найнс, как ты? — спрашивает Коннор, и Ричард вздрагивает.

От эмпатической перегрузки его коротит, будто оголённый нерв. Взрывоопасный микс из эмоций, наполняющих его до краёв, кажется более реальным, чем всё вокруг.

— Хорошо, — на автомате отвечает Ричард, и ноги сами несут его подальше от этих людей и этой комнаты. — Всё хорошо. Дай мне отдышаться.

Коридор обнимает тишиной. Здесь никого нет — их команда специально выбрала закрытый на реконструкцию этаж. Все двери надёжно закрыты изнутри, записи на камерах наблюдения закольцованы. Горит лишь одна энергосберегающая лампа у самой лестницы, и потому коридор будто бы состоит из нескольких слоёв теней. Из главного холла тихим эхом доносится музыка.

Дрожащими руками Ричард достаёт свой тотем. Он крутит, крутит, крутит его между пальцев, наслаждаясь острыми краями и тёплым металлом. К нему постепенно начинает возвращаться чувство реальности всего происходящего. В голове затихает стрельба. Из тела уходит боль. Ричард прижимает руку к груди, сквозь ткань рубашки нащупывая шрам от старого огнестрела.

— Эй, порядок?

Ричард поднимает взгляд.

Он ожидает увидеть Коннора, но перед ним стоит Гэвин.

Это единственный человек, с которым ему не хочется говорить сейчас. Единственный человек, чьё присутствие Ричард без проблем может вынести. Всё это время он думал, что страстно ненавидел его, но, оказалось, он просто ненавидел свою страсть. Не знал, что с ней делать.

Он не уверен, что знает теперь. Все его сомнения и страхи никуда не делись. Открываться, привязываться к кому-то — это трудно, особенно когда ты всю жизнь только и делаешь, что убегаешь ото всех. Но побег провалился. Гэвин найдёт его в любом лабиринте, Ричард узнает его под любой маской. Их отношения похожи на затянувшееся упражнение на доверие, где они постоянно падают спиной вперёд и ловят друг друга, а потом расходятся в стороны, делая вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.

Они могут поступить так и сейчас. Разбежаться до следующего общего дела и молчать, переболеть тоской друг по другу, мужественно стиснув зубы. Ричард мог бы списать свою слабость на сон и игры разума, на отзвуки близости, от которых они с Гэвином ещё не успели отойти окончательно. 

Но он не делает этого. 

Они уже слишком далеко зашли, чтобы притворяться.

— Я в норме, — говорит Ричард. — Ты?..

— Вообще лучше всех, — натянуто улыбается Гэвин. — Это не я сто лет держал сон, залив целый этаж своей кровью.

— Главное, что всё получилось. Получилось же?

— Да. Коннор сейчас отправит Камски всё, что мы извлекли. Хлоя подтвердит, что операция прошла успешно. 

— Отлично. Тогда надо убираться отсюда, пока клиент не проснулся.

— Надо, — соглашается Гэвин, не двигаясь с места. — У нас ещё минут пять есть.

В его взгляде Ричард видит отражение своей же жажды. Они стоят очень близко друг к другу. Молчание тянется и тянется между ними, тяжелея от силы всего, о чём они так и не говорят.

— Что у тебя там? — вдруг спрашивает Гэвин, кивая на его руки.

Ричард не сразу понимает, о чём он, а потом едва подавляет в себе панический порыв спрятать и защитить самую дорогую для каждого сновидца вещь. Это ценнее любых секретов, это якорь, который помогает не потеряться в том, что реально. Такое нельзя показывать тем, кому не доверяешь.

— Это мой тотем, — вздохнув, говорит Ричард и раскрывает ладонь.

Гэвин хмурится.

— И что это?

— Пуля. 

Слегка сплющенный, поцарапанный кусочек металла, отполированный до блеска частыми прикосновениями. 

Ричард тонко улыбается. Он ждёт, когда же до Гэвина дойдёт. 

Проходит секунда, и его лицо меняется до неузнаваемости — широко распахиваются глаза, приоткрывается рот. Его удивление кажется безразмерным, но за ним чувствуется и второй слой — что-то сырое, уязвимое, полное надежды.

— Это…

— Та самая, да, — Ричард двумя пальцами похлопывает себя по груди. — Во сне она всегда целая. А у меня нет шрама. 

— Ты, блять, издеваешься надо мной, — выпаливает Гэвин, делая шаг навстречу. — Ты тогда прыгнул из-за меня под эту пулю, ебанутый придурок, а потом не разговаривал со мной полгода. Я думал, ты больше видеть меня не захочешь. 

— Я был в больнице. А потом поменял симку.

— Лучше бы ты голову себе поменял, мудила. Всю душу из меня вынул. Ненавижу тебя.

Ричард хмыкает и поднимает свободную руку к его лицу, костяшками проходясь по скуле. 

— Да, я в курсе. Я тебя тоже.

Тишина коридора больше не кажется успокаивающей. Она становится проводником для электричества, которое рождается и гаснет в воздухе между ними. В дурацком костюме портье, с тёмными кругами под глазами и шрамом поперёк лица Гэвин выглядит уставшим и почти нелепым. Ричард не знает, есть ли на всём свете человек, которого он хотел бы сильнее прямо сейчас. 

Все причины, по которым он раньше сдерживал себя, теперь кажутся глупыми и несущественными. 

— Ричард, — говорит ему Гэвин, и это звучит так, будто он хранил эти слова в себе долгие годы и старался донести их именно до этого момента, нигде не расплескав по дороге. — Хочешь кофе?

— У нас ещё куча дел, нас ждут остальные.

— Похуй на них. Мы уже закончили. Пусть сами там разбираются — все же, мать их, профессионалы.

Ричард делает вид, что раздумывает.

— И это свидание?

— Да, я… Да.

— Тогда, может, сразу перейдём к этапу, где мы едем к тебе и прыгаем в койку?

Гэвин смеётся, запрокинув голову. Это знакомый, глубокий звук, от которого по телу бегут мурашки. Усталость и напряжение последних недель уходят прочь мгновенно, словно их и не было. Забывается всё плохое.

— Ох, детка, — счастливо улыбается Гэвин. — Я думал, ты уже никогда не предложишь.

*

В Стамбуле все члены их команды остановились в разных отелях — так намного проще затеряться в толпе. Изначально Ричард с полнейшим равнодушием отнёсся к этой затее — ему вообще всё равно было, где жить. Сейчас же он едва ли может подавить в себе волну азартного, шипучего восторга — их с Гэвином исчезновение ощущается как побег.

Арендованная машина сворачивает с трассы на улицы города, и вокруг — цветная подсветка магазинов и кафе, и вокруг — пешеходы и туристы, и вокруг — бьющая ключом жизнь ночного мегаполиса. Гэвин за рулём, но это не мешает ему голодно тянуться к Ричарду, пока они стоят на светофорах, целовать его, скользить руками по всему, до чего он может дотянуться. Вся поездка превращается в череду судорожных, смазанных ласк, спрятанных от чужих глаз в тёмном салоне машины. Ричард уже столько лет работает в дримшеринге, он творит чудеса в чужих снах, играючи меняя реальность, и всё же _именно это,_ пожалуй, лучшее его приключение за всю жизнь.

Они паркуют машину за пару кварталов от отеля, по тесным переулкам быстро доходят до входных дверей. Девушка на ресепшене задумчиво рассматривает Гэвина и его форму портье с логотипом другой гостиничной сети, и Ричарду это кажется забавным. Он ощущает себя немного пьяным — будто бы дорвался до того, о чём так долго, так фанатично думал, и теперь ему уже сложно остановиться. К счастью, Гэвин не хочет, чтобы он останавливался.

Они начинают целоваться ещё в лифте. Их поцелуи — настойчивые и грубые, скрашенные долгими месяцами взаимного притяжения, вырвавшегося наружу. Ричард вжимает Гэвина в стену, и тот запрокидывает голову, подаваясь навстречу. Он любит кусаться. Ричард в восторге. Губы скоро начинают гореть так, что хочется снять с себя кожу. От колючей щетины всё чешется, от возбуждения темнеет в глазах. Гэвин льнёт всем телом, близко и гибко, прикосновениями очерчивая плечи и спину, руками проскальзывая в задние карманы чужих джинсов. 

Ричард проваливается в это с головой. Он вспоминает о том, где они, только когда двери лифта с мелодичным перезвоном открываются на нужном этаже. 

Коридор, поворот, ещё поворот, пальцы игриво поддевают ремень на брюках. Скрежет поворачивающегося в замке ключа. Дверь открывается, дверь закрывается, поцелуй, никто не торопится включать свет. Прихожая, сброшенные на пол ботинки, гостиная. Поцелуй, и снова, и снова, скинутый на диван пиджак, руки Гэвина, расстёгивающие рубашку… Спальня. 

— Ну надо же, — с усмешкой выдыхает Ричард, выпутываясь из рукавов, — обычно тебя не заткнёшь, а тут…

Стаскивая с себя брюки, Гэвин лукаво улыбается ему в ответ.

— Не искушай меня. Здесь очень тонкие стены.

— Звучит как вызов.

— И для кого же?.. 

Это отличный вопрос. Ричард не уверен, что ему хочется сдерживаться. Ему хочется послушать Гэвина, хочется быть громким самому. Собственные стоны всегда заводят и его тоже. Люди из соседних номеров могут катиться к чертям.

— Посмотрим, — многообещающе хмыкает он, подаваясь вперёд.

Гэвин нисколько не стесняется своей наготы. Как и все имитаторы, он отлично владеет собой, и это красиво, это почти как танец — то, как тонко откалибрована сложная механика его тела. Он подстраивается под каждое прикосновение, предугадывает каждое движение. Это не имитация и не притворство, Гэвин просто _такой_ — он разный, он будет всем, чего только захочет Ричард.

Ричард хочет его _целиком._

Он запускает руку ему в волосы, тянет, тянет, и Гэвин влажно выдыхает в поцелуй, застонав. Его руки проходятся по спине, ногти слегка прихватывают кожу, ещё не царапая, но будто бы обещая. Нетерпение начинает шкворчать внутри, постепенно перерастая в жадность. Хочется дать ей волю. Хочется большего.

— Есть смазка? Резинки? — спрашивает Ричард.

Гэвин плотоядно улыбается, спиной падая на кровать.

— В ванной. Не найдёшь — кричи.

Ричард закатывает глаза в ответ.

Когда он возвращается обратно, Гэвин ждёт его, закинув руки за голову и растянувшись поверх простыней. Его взгляд кажется тяжелым, наэлектризованным, под ним Ричард ощущает себя как под софитами — жарко, ярко, он весь на виду. Его будто медленно, самозабвенно рвут на части, не прикасаясь даже пальцем. На него будто бы строят планы. Это приятное чувство. 

— Детка, — тянет Гэвин. — Ты охуенный. 

Такое явное одобрение лишь подстёгивает. Хочется услышать ещё что-нибудь. Ричард медленно вздыхает, делая шаг навстречу. Ему и раньше нравились похвалы и пошловатые комплименты Гэвина, хоть он никогда не признавался в этом, но сейчас, в темноте этой спальни, они звучат для него по-особому вкусно. От самого осознания того, что кто-то наслаждается им, _доволен_ им, его интерес разгорается так, что от этого пламени всю голову затягивает дымом. 

Хлёстко улыбаясь, Ричард медленно проводит рукой от груди к шее, заводя её за спину, выгибаясь Гэвину навстречу, выставляя себя напоказ. Тот в ответ обхватывает свой член ладонью и сжимает у основания, не отрывая от Ричарда голодного взгляда.

— Чёрт возьми, — кажется, он даже не осознаёт, что говорит это вслух, — я позволю тебе делать со мной всё, что угодно.

— Совсем всё?

Гэвин усмехается.

— А насколько грандиозные у тебя планы? 

Ричард думает, как лучше ответить. Его планы рискуют не уместиться в одну только ночь. Столько вариантов, каждый из которых опрокинет в восторг их обоих, и Ричарду нравится любой из них, и ему хочется испробовать всё. Наконец-то Гэвин здесь, перед ним, готовый перепоручить себя в его руки. На этот раз Ричард не позволит ему сбежать — разве что в удовольствие. 

Но и его ещё нужно заслужить. 

— Зависит от того, насколько тебя хватит.

— О-о, слишком уж громкие заявления. Лучше заткнись и иди сюда.

— Кто-то любит командовать, — Ричард вскидывает бровь, но подходит ближе, бросая смазку и презервативы на простынь. 

Улыбка становится ещё более развязной и насмешливой.

— Тебе же нравится. 

Конечно, ему нравится. Все его тайные предпочтения, видимо, уже ни для кого не секрет. 

Ричард останавливается у края кровати, и Гэвин тянется к нему, подаётся вперёд, вставая на колени. Он берёт его в рот — расслабленный вздох, закрытые глаза, — и от накатившего удовольствия сложно сдержаться. Дыхание путается в горле. Через пару секунд Ричард сдаётся и слегка толкается навстречу. 

Гэвин тут же отстраняется.

— Хэй, у меня идея получше, — говорит он, облизывая губы. Он снова ложится на спину и приглашающим жестом похлопывает себя по солнечному сплетению. — Давай. Так будет проще. 

Он предлагает себя так непринуждённо и просто, что у Ричарда пальцы сводит от нетерпения. Что-то тёмное и жадное захлёстывает мысли. Он молча залезает на кровать, двигается выше, ближе, седлая грудь Гэвина и нависая над ним. 

Тот не сводит с него взгляда и открывает рот, тяжело дыша. Ричард проводит членом ему по губам, а потом проскальзывает внутрь — плавно, но глубоко и настойчиво. Он чувствует, как Гэвин под ним давится, как судорожно сокращается его горло, но Ричард не отстраняется, не позволяет ему взять передышку. 

Месяцы едкого флирта и пассивной агрессии отзываются в нём эхом, от него искрит в голове и горячеет в груди. Он больше не управляет собой. Чувство всемогущества наполняет до краёв, заставляя забыть обо всём, кроме своих желаний. Ричард будто бы со стороны смотрит на то, как его собственные руки хватают Гэвина за волосы, удерживая на месте, направляя каждое его действие.

— Не дергайся, — сквозь зубы цедит Ричард и едва узнает свой голос. — Расслабься. Давай, ты сможешь.

Ему даже не приходится прибегать к каким-либо трюкам — Гэвин слушается сам. У него красные, растравленные губы, румянец заливает лицо. Он прикрывает глаза и стонет — обреченно, возбужденно, — и вместе с этим из него уходят последние остатки напряжения. Он подставляет рот, подставляет всего себя — весь Гэвин целиком для него одного, и Ричард берёт всё, что может. В ответ Гэвин пальцами впивается в его бедра так, что становится больно. Это восхитительно. Всё тело поёт от такого контраста. 

— _Да,_ — выдыхает Ричард, снова и снова толкаясь в тесное тепло чужого рта. — Расцарапай меня. 

Ногти давят на кожу, с силой проходятся сверху вниз, оставляя после себя белые полосы. Бёдра вскоре начинают гореть. 

Гэвин отводит руку, а затем звучно, с оттяжкой шлёпает Ричарда по бедру — прямо по тому месту, где впивались его ногти пару секунд назад. Кожа ещё горячая, измученная, и этот шлепок тут же расцветает на ней краснотой. Ричард давится пьяной улыбкой, переходящей в стон, выгибается и вцепляется в чужие волосы сильнее. Гэвин стонет в ответ. Лёгкая вибрация его горла заставляет Ричарда задохнуться. Плотная удавка удовольствия и терпкой, жгучей боли, туго стягивает их обоих между собой. 

Ещё один шлепок, и ещё. Ричард шипит сквозь зубы, запрокидывая голову. Он отпускает волосы Гэвина и неожиданно мягким, нежным прикосновением пробегается по его лицу ото лба к скуле. Большим пальцем он проводит по обхватывающим его член губам и вздыхает. Чужая щетина периодически царапает чувствительную кожу между ног, и от этого тело прошивает дрожью. Ричарду хочется прижаться ближе, ещё плотнее, объездить это лицо так, чтобы завтра ему было больно натягивать джинсы. 

Удовольствие разрастается и разрастается, душно наваливаясь со всех сторон. 

Ричард отстраняется, соскочив с этой волны на полпути. Он ложится рядом и притягивает Гэвина к себе, жадно целует его влажный, оттраханный рот, чувствуя свой собственный вкус на языке. 

— Это было охуенно, — с блаженной улыбкой говорит Гэвин, и голос у него — абсолютно убитый, хриплый, одно его звучание сладко царапает нервы. 

Волосы торчат в разные стороны, на лице предэякулят блестит вперемешку со слюной. Это выглядит изумительно. Ричард с тягучим, вкрадчивым предвкушением думает о том, что планирует сделать дальше.

— Перевернись, — говорит он и тянется за смазкой.

Гэвин без возражений встаёт на четвереньки. Ричард позволяет себе насладиться видом. Он обхватывает руками чужую задницу и сжимает, оглаживает, дразняще ныряя пальцами в ложбинку между ягодиц.

— М-м, — расслабленно отзывается Гэвин, опускаясь на локти. — Наконец-то дорвался?

— Тебе же нравится, — в тон ему язвит Ричард. Он берёт Гэвина за запястье и заводит его руку назад, прижимая к бедру. — Давай, — говорит он. — Придержи-ка для меня.

Шумный вдох. Плечи напрягаются, но это отнюдь не плохой знак — скорее, наоборот. 

— Что, полюбоваться хочешь в процессе?

— Хочу. 

— Чёрт, — смеётся Гэвин и послушно оттягивает ягодицу, выставляя себя напоказ. — Прошу. К вашим услугам. 

— Я уже скучаю по моменту, когда у тебя был занят рот, — говорит Ричард и неспешно проталкивает сразу два пальца в тесноту чужого тела. 

Он не особо нежничает. Его движения — твёрдые и настойчивые, поспешные, но Гэвину будто бы и хочется именно так. Он прижимается лбом к кровати, сдавленно вздыхает, не говоря ни слова и позволяя Ричарду самому задавать силу и темп. Тот добавляет смазки, добавляет третий палец, а затем тянется ими дальше и глубже.

— _Чёрт,_ — постанывает Гэвин, вздрагивая.

Его отзывчивость заводит. Ричард думает о том, каким громким, потерявшимся в удовольствии наверняка будет Гэвин, если попробовать растянуть его языком. Как быстро он сможет кончить только от пальцев, растягивающих его и задевающих простату. Нравится ли Гэвину, когда его трахают без проникновения, просто проскальзывая членом между крепко сжатых бёдер, нравится ли ему быть сверху.

Ричарду не терпится узнать. Он надеется, у него ещё будет возможность.

Он натягивает презерватив и входит медленно, наслаждаясь тем, как тело Гэвина принимает его в себя. Тот шумно дышит, расслабляясь, и подаётся навстречу. Колени разъезжаются по простыням. Мышцы спины перекатываются под кожей. Ричарду хочется разукрасить её укусами так сильно, что сводит зубы. Он наклоняется вперёд, грудью прижимаясь к этой спине, всем телом чувствуя, как Гэвин вздрагивает под ним, открываясь, раздвигая ноги ещё шире.

Ричард начинает двигаться быстро и размашисто, и Гэвину приходится схватиться рукой за кованое изголовье кровати, чтобы удержать себя. Ричард кладет одну руку поверх его ладони и стискивает, крепко, до боли вжимая его руку в металл. Гэвин поворачивает голову и улыбается, обнажая зубы — и от этого жеста Ричарда совсем ведёт. Его толчки становятся более резкими.

Он слегка изменяет угол, и у Гэвина поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Стоны меняют тональность, звучат ниже и протяжнее. Ричарда бросает в жар от того, как сильно ему сейчас нужно больше и ближе. Он смыкает зубы на чужом плече, потом — чуть выше, у самого основания шеи, где маленьким тёмным пятном красуется родинка. На коже остаются два полукруглых отпечатка. Оглушительная смесь любви-ненависти доводит удовольствие до кипения в считанные секунды. 

Дрожащей рукой Гэвин начинает отдрачивать себе в том же темпе, с которым Ричард трахает его.

Он что-то говорит — краем сознания Ричард разбирает проклятья, просьбы, пошлости и обрывки своего имени, но для него всё это складывается в фоновый шум, теряется в звуках, с которым кожа ударяется о кожу. Ричард толкается вперёд особенно глубоко и резко, и Гэвин вскрикивает. Стукается о стену изголовье кровати. 

— Блять, _Ричи_ … Давай так ещё раз.

Ричард слушается. Гэвин совсем обмякает у него в руках, становясь безвольным и податливым. Вскоре он вздрагивает всем телом, сжимаясь, через силу давясь своими стонами, пока Ричард трахает его сквозь оргазм и дальше. Ему нравится смотреть, как от чрезмерной стимуляции чужое тело начинает потряхивать, и наверняка это слишком, наверняка это болезненно и оглушительно, но Гэвин не говорит ему остановиться — и Ричард, должно быть, в итоге кончает только от этого факта.

Потом они оба лежат на кровати, пока реальность вокруг них медленно собирается обратно по кускам. В голове нет мыслей, удовольствие выжгло всё, оставив за главных лишь ощущение и восприятие. Темнота номера мягко укутывает в себя, навевая дрёму.

— Я бы изобразил из себя романтика и предложил тебе ущипнуть меня, — сонно говорит Гэвин, — но ты и так чуть не выгрыз из меня кусок. Охотно верю, что это не сон.

— Вроде бы ты не особо возражал в процессе.

— Разумеется, нет! А я всегда знал, что ты из тех, кто любит кусаться. Чешутся зубки, а? Не переживай, оральная фиксация — наше всё.

— Клянусь, если ты сейчас не заткнёшься, я тебя придушу.

Это угроза, пусть и шутливая, но, _конечно же,_ Гэвин мгновенно расплывается в улыбке, в которой поровну предвкушения и вызова.

— О, детка… Дай мне хотя бы четверть часа, чтобы отдышаться.

Пряча ответную улыбку, Ричард пихает его ногой.

*

Ричард просыпается утром, и у него в кровати Гэвин Рид.

Он уже много раз видел, как спит Гэвин, но контекст всё меняет. Теперь это переживается совсем иначе — теперь Ричарду не нужно прятаться и бежать, он может без стеснения посмаковать этот момент. Он может _смотреть._ Последние недели, проведённые в жаркой Момбасе, присыпали лицо Гэвина веснушками. У него морщины на лбу и в уголках глаз — он часто ухмыляется и щурится от солнца, ему стоило бы носить тёмные очки. Шрам перечёркивает нос розовато-белой полоской зажившей кожи. 

Ричард смотрит. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует, что не хочет находиться ни в каком другом месте на планете, только здесь. Впервые ему не хочется сбежать от реальности в сон. Он там, где и должен быть. Всё правильно.

До рассвета ещё далеко. Небо в квадрате окна — невесомое, серо-белое, как несвежая простынь. Слышно, как где-то в коридоре хлопает дверь, кто-то проходит до лифта и обратно. Шумит вода в трубах. Кто-то разговаривает по-немецки, стоя на балконе соседнего номера. 

Гэвин не просыпается.

Ричард встаёт с кровати и босиком доходит до своих джинсов, брошенных на полу. На телефоне девять пропущенных вызовов.

_«Где ты?»_ — пишет ему Коннор.

_«Найнс, ответь мне»._

_«Наш самолёт через полчаса»._

Потом, сдаваясь: _«Я оставлю часть твоих вещей и документы на ресепшене. Пожалуйста, позвони»._

В Конноре забота и тяга к контролю сливаются так плотно, что он уже забыл разницу между ними. Может, её и правда не существует. Когда кто-то тебе дорог, хочется знать о нём всё, хочется сопровождать каждый его шаг. За долгие годы, проведённые вместе, Ричард привык к брату. Привык делить с ним сны и одни душевные травмы на двоих, друзей и врагов, гонорары и комнаты в гостиницах. Он жил его мечтами, держался его темпа, всегда был на подхвате. Но теперь Ричарду наконец-то захотелось иметь что-то _своё,_ нераздельное, и он готов отвоёвывать каждый сантиметр этой дистанции. Он ещё обязательно нагонит Коннора в пути и поговорит с ним. 

Скоро. Не сейчас.

_«Всё в порядке. Спасибо. Хорошего полёта»._

Номер вокруг выглядит обжитым. Гэвин провёл здесь всего две ночи, но в каждом уголке комнаты чувствуется его прикосновение. Наполовину выпотрошенный чемодан щерится распахнутой пастью, часть одежды висит в шкафу. На тумбе у кровати россыпью лежат разные привычные вещи — зарядка, электронная книжка, телефон, ключи, дезодорант, зажим для галстука. Какие-то бумаги стопкой возвышаются на письменном столе у окна, рядом с ними — несколько пистолетов, кобура и патроны. Это уютно. Ричард с детства привык к порядку, но ему приятно видеть, что можно жить иначе.

Убрав телефон, он по старой привычке тянется за тотемом. 

Покорёженный металл царапает пальцы. Пуля, некогда чуть не лишившая его жизни, теперь день ото дня приносит успокоение. Ричард крутит и крутит её в руке, невидящим взглядом уткнувшись в окно. 

Семь лет назад профессор Андерсон сказал ему: _«Лучше выбрать для тотема небольшой предмет — что-то, что ты всегда сможешь носить с собой. Что-то значимое»._ У Ричарда не было ничего значимого. Он не привязывался ни к людям, ни к местам, ни к вещам. Разве что к Коннору, но и с ним порой было так сложно, что хотелось рвать на себе волосы. На первых порах Ричард ходил в сны с чем попало — монетками, булавками, игральными кубиками. Они, будто чувствуя его пренебрежение, всегда вели себя по-разному и больше путали, чем помогали. Потом в одной из сувенирных лавок Рима он купил себе брелок — пластиковый диск с лабиринтом, накрытый прозрачным колпаком, внутри которого катался металлический шарик. Это было символично. Брелок прижился. Во сне у лабиринта не было выхода, и шарик кружил, стучался о стенки, будучи не в состоянии выбраться из ловушки. 

Ричард потерял его в тот самый вечер, когда их на выходе из сна подкараулила команда конкурентов. 

К тому времени это было не первое дело, на котором Ричард был с Гэвином. Он уже ненавидел его так сильно, что порой едва сдерживался от того, чтобы засадить любой попавшийся под руку острый предмет ему в глазницу. Он хмурился, игнорировал, язвил, угрожал оружием и физической расправой. Гэвин в ответ хамовато улыбался и называл его «деткой». Ричард годами мечтал, что однажды собственноручно свернёт ему шею, насладившись льдистым хрустом позвонков, но потом случилась та перестрелка, и никто из них ещё не успел толком отойти ото сна, и Ричард просто взял и закрыл Гэвина собой от очередной пули. Тот, чуть ли не на руках вытаскивая его потом из этого ада, обзавёлся шрамом на лице. Они спасли друг другу жизнь, а затем не разговаривали полгода. 

Они никогда не разговаривали об этом после. 

Что вообще можно сказать человеку, которого ты ненавидел так яростно, что чуть не пожертвовал собой ради него?..

Ричард потом долго лежал в отвратительном аргентинском госпитале, было так жарко, что со лба не сходила испарина, и все вокруг говорили только на испанском. На четвертый день после операции Коннор показал ему сплющенную пулю, которую вытащили врачи, и Ричард вдруг понял: вот оно. _Значимая вещь,_ постыдное воплощение его глупости. Изначально он выбрал её своим тотемом как напоминание об ошибке, но время шло, и вдруг оказалось, что эта пуля — главное сосредоточение всего живого и реального, что в нём есть. 

Он будто бы однажды увидел Гэвина и в глубине души решил: «Да, я готов умереть за него». Импульсивная, абсолютно безумная мысль, занозой засевшая в голове, и Ричард ненавидел себя за это. Но до Гэвина он и сам не знал, что в нём есть такая сторона. Гэвин, должно быть, почувствовал её, увидел своим наточенным взглядом имитатора и вытащил на свет играючи, просто ради забавы. Ричард даже не успел понять, что происходит, как всё уже закончилось. Купидонова стрела прилетела ему в грудь сорок пятым калибром и чуть не унесла за собой на тот свет.

Все эти месяцы Гэвин ждал. Он флиртовал, пошло шутил, как обычно нарушал границы при первой же возможности, но он ни разу не упомянул то фото из туалета дрезденского ресторана или поцелуй в саду. Ни разу не предал чужое доверие. Гэвин — вор и имитатор, использовать слабости других людей против них самих — его профессия. Ради Ричарда он пренебрёг ею без сожалений. 

Восходит солнце, подрумянивает небо в окне.

Ричард убирает тотем и уходит в душ. После, накинув на плечи халат с гербом отеля, заказывает завтрак в номер. В коридоре начинают более активно хлопать двери, прочие постояльцы спешат по делам. К восьми утра Коннор, очевидно, добирается до пересадочного аэропорта и пишет в ответ огромное гневное сообщение, которое начинается со слов _«вчера ночью»_ и заканчивается на _«вы с ним стоите друг друга, оба неисправимые мудаки»._ Ричард садится на диван и улыбается, читая.

Вскоре, привлечённый запахом кофе, в гостиную выходит заспанный Гэвин.

— Утречка, — он прячет зевок за чашкой. — Чему радуешься, что хорошего успело случиться?

— Коннор передаёт тебе привет.

— Угу. И как твой криповый брат собирается убить меня на этот раз?

— Брось, ты ему нравишься.

— Разумеется. Слышал, он возит с собой прорезиненные мешки для трупов. Специально для меня. 

— Ну а я о чём. Обычно Коннор просто сжигает тела или сбрасывает их в ближайшую реку, но ради тебя вон как заморочился. 

Гэвин весело скалится, падая на диван.

— Спасибо, я весь разомлел. Психопаты ебучие.

— ...Сказал тот, кто однажды уронил вскрытый труп с моста прямо на прогулочный катер.

— Ой да ладно, один же раз всего было. 

Повисает сонное, умиротворённое молчание. Ричард медленно пьёт свой остывающий чай и с телефона разбирает почту, пролистывает новости, гуглит адрес отеля, из которого ему надо будет забрать свои вещи. Потом Коннор, так и не дождавшись ответа, безо всякого сопровождающего комментария присылает ему электронный билет на самолёт. 

Никакой комментарий тут и не нужен, всё понятно без слов.

— Полетишь к нему? — будничным тоном интересуется Гэвин, искоса глядя на экран телефона.

— Да.

— Ладно. 

В его голосе нет ни капли разочарования или упрёка, но это же Гэвин — если нужно, он становится нечитаемым по щелчку. Не меняясь в лице, он отворачивается к окну, но Ричард тут же подаётся вперёд и властным жестом кладёт руку ему на бедро, сжимая.

— На следующей неделе Камски приглашает всех в главный офис Киберлайф в Детройте — посмотришь потом в письме. Думаю, он остался доволен нашей работой. 

— О, ну круто.

— И я советую тебе, — вкрадчиво говорит Ричард, — в следующий раз снять номер с более толстыми стенами. 

Гэвин вновь пристально смотрит на него. Он молчит, замерев, как будто боится сделать какой-то неосторожный жест и случайно разбить то, что Ричард так недвусмысленно протягивает ему. И это греет, это распаляет что-то глубоко внутри. Гэвин всеми силами старается делать вид, будто его невозможно ничем задеть, но на самом-то деле он очень податливый. Весь его гонор, вся его спесь — это тоже своего рода игра. К его радости, Ричард очень любит выигрывать.

— Я оставлю тебе свой номер телефона, — нарочито небрежным тоном говорит он. — Но если начнёшь слать мне фотографии своего члена, я тут же меняю симку.

Гэвин усмехается.

— Ну и зануда... Ладно, никаких членов. Если только ты сам не попросишь.

— Окей.

— Придётся мучить тебя обычным секстингом. Аж до следующей недели, говоришь?.. — он морщится. — Долго больно.

— Что, будешь думать обо мне с тоской в глазах?

— Буду думать о том, сколько эстетичных дикпиков я мог бы скинуть тебе за это время. Ну, твоя потеря. Второй раз предлагать не буду. 

Это восхитительно — то, как непринуждённо они оба снова прячутся в привычных подколках, чтобы не обсуждать главное: они много раз были друг у друга в голове, они занимались сексом и им понравилось, и им хочется поскорее повторить. Их взаимное притяжение стало ещё более ощутимым, и это должно бы пугать Ричарда, но ему до безумия интересно.

Хочется узнать, каково это — доверять другому, не похожему на тебя человеку. Вместе проводить время между заказами, не срываясь в безумную гонку каждый раз. Ждать его после работы в других странах, вверять ему свои мысли и желания, иметь возможность прикасаться и целовать, не подавляя в себе этот порыв. 

Ричард смотрит на Гэвина. У него взъерошенные после сна волосы, след от укуса на плече и припухшие от поцелуев и минета губы. Он сидит здесь, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, расслабленный и тёплый после постели, наверняка всё ещё растянутый после предыдущей ночи, и Ричарду _хочется._

Он мысленно прикидывает, сколько ещё у него есть свободного времени. По предварительным подсчётам выходит, что пару часов.

— Гэвин, — окликает он, поднимаясь с дивана. Пояс халата легко развязывается, белой лентой падает на пол, и сам халат тут же следует за ним. — Я тут подумал, — говорит Ричард, поворачиваясь и медленно проводя ладонью вниз по бедру. — Ты так славно расцарапал меня вчера, почему бы тебе не зализать всё это? Чтобы побыстрее зажило. 

У Гэвина приоткрывается рот.

— Чёрт, — сдавленно выдыхает он, не глядя отставляя чашку с кофе на пол. — Всё залижу, нет проблем. Иди сюда.

Остаток утра проходит в стонах, вскриках и шорохе простыней. У Ричарда прибавляется царапин на спине и ногах. У Гэвина шея покрыта укусами.

Заказанный завтрак так и остаётся остывать на подносе, но никто о нём даже и не вспоминает.

*

Девушка в строгом платье-футляре улыбается им.

— Мистер и мистер Стерн, — ласково говорит она.

— Вот это формальности, — фыркает Коннор. — Что, снова пригрозишь нам оружием?

Хлоя демонстративно игнорирует подколку.

— Надеюсь, вы хорошо долетели.

— Хорошо, — кивает Ричард, а затем, поколебавшись секунду, добавляет: — Рады тебя видеть.

По всему аэропорту то тут, то там стоят мужчины в костюмах, пиджаки топорщатся от кобур. Полицейские демонстративно смотрят в другую сторону. В зале ожидания слишком уж много вооружённых людей для вечера самого обычного понедельника, но Ричард чувствует себя умиротворённо как никогда. Удивительно, сколько всего может измениться за какой-то месяц — в прошлую встречу с Киберлайф Ричарду хотелось из последних сил бежать в надежде спастись, сейчас же ему хочется только сэндвич и размяться после долгого полёта. 

Ответная улыбка Хлои выглядит искренней. 

— Взаимно. Мы можем ехать, мальчики заберут багаж.

— К слову об этом, — хмыкает Коннор, — к чему здесь опять столько охраны? 

— Это из-за Кобол, — уже на ходу говорит Хлоя, стуча каблуками по плитке. Толпа расступается перед ней, будто по волшебству. — Элайджа уладил ваши проблемы с ними, но всё равно решил перестраховаться.

— И что же он сделал?

— Взял ответственность за извлечение на себя. Пригрозил, что если это дело предадут огласке, то он предъявит ответный иск за попытку украсть формулу тириума. В общем, если Кобол теперь нападут на вас, это будет расцениваться как нападение на сотрудников Киберлайф. И караться тоже будет соответственно. 

Ричард присвистывает.

— Весело у вас на рынке высоких технологий. А я-то думал, мы работаем со скучными инженерами, которые даже не знают, как пистолет в руке держать.

— Поверь, — с холодной преданностью отзывается Хлоя. — Элайджа Камски может собственноручно убить хоть весь состав Кобол Инжениринг, если захочет. Но ему нравится с ними играться — и только поэтому вы здесь. 

В этот момент и её взгляд, и улыбка кажутся острыми, будто швейная игла. Хлоя и сама такая же — незаметная, но опасная, убийственная в умелых руках. Глядя на неё, Ричард чувствует странную смесь тревоги и гордости. Они с Хлоей похожи больше, чем ему казалось на первый взгляд. Пожалуй, он и правда научит её всему, что знает об архитектуре сна, если она снова попросит — просто потому, что ему хочется иметь такого союзника на своей стороне.

Машина едет по Детройту. Коннор и Ричард были здесь много раз, и пейзаж уже им знаком. Трубами скалятся заводы, многоуровневые развязки дорог переплетаются, будто клубки червей. Здание Киберлайф возвышается над островом Бель белой ракетой, упирающейся в небо. 

Нервное, радостное предвкушение метрономом тикает внутри.

— Кто из наших уже приехал? — спрашивает Ричард.

— Гэвин прилетел ещё вчера вечером. Сказал, что _ужасно соскучился по работе,_ — насмешливо говорит Хлоя, вскидывая брови. — Был очень опечален, узнав, что у _«работы»_ рейс перенесли на сегодня.

Коннор фыркает. Ричард закатывает глаза.

— Маркус и Саймон?..

— Будут к ночи. Элайдже к тому моменту нужно будет уехать на производство, так что, боюсь, вы снова будете обсуждать детали дела без них. 

— Ладно, это не проблема.

— Так даже лучше. Мы теперь вообще боимся пускать Саймона в Киберлайф. У нас половина охранников и водителей из офиса в Момбасе запросили перевод в Детройт, как только прошёл слух, что он снова будет здесь на нас работать. И… я даже понимаю их. 

Они втроём обмениваются понимающими взглядами. 

От этого в груди нежится теплота. Ричард вдруг чувствует себя так, будто снова попал _домой_ , и причина даже не в месте и не в городе, причина — в людях. 

Семь лет он упрямо работал только с Коннором, но теперь они — часть команды. Её участники слишком уж разные, но яркие, дополняющие друг друга, и все они изначально собрались именно таким составом по вине обстоятельств непреодолимой силы. Это было случайностью. Это было божественным провидением. Вот и не верь после такого в синхронистичность, за которую когда-то так радел Юнг.

В здании Киберлайф много белого цвета и пластика. Всё вокруг напоминает об интерьерах космических кораблей из старых фантастических фильмов. Каблуки Хлои звонко цокают по мраморному полу, и этот звук эхом мечется между сводчатых стен. Большие панорамные окна коридоров щедро пропускают сквозь себя свет. 

В одном из таких коридоров Ричард ещё издали замечает Гэвина.

У него слишком прямая спина и какое-то застывшее, неживое выражение лица — особенно если сравнивать с обычным его состоянием. В каждом дёрганном движении читается тревога. Под глазами залегли тени, как будто Гэвин плохо спал в последние дни. Он поднимается с дивана для посетителей, едва завидев их, и его взгляд тут же находит Ричарда, жадно проходится по нему с головы до ног — как будто лишь один его вид успокаивает что-то у Гэвина внутри. 

Не говоря ни слова, Коннор абсолютно непринуждённым жестом подхватывает Хлою под локоть и увлекает за собой. Они ускоряют шаг и проходят дальше, всё ещё оставаясь в поле видимости. Они дают им пространство. Ричард мельком думает о том, что у него потрясающий брат.

Поравнявшись с Гэвином, Ричард тянется к нему и коротко, жёстко целует в уголок губ, прихватив пальцами подбородок. Гэвин замирает и смотрит на него в ответ так, будто у Ричарда выросла вторая голова.

— Здравствуй, Гэвин, — сладко улыбается он. — Выглядишь хуёво. Ты что, вообще не спал всю неделю? 

Чужие плечи начинают подрагивать от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

— Отосплюсь на работе, мне не впервой. 

— М-м-м, как непрофессионально. И за что только тебе платят такие гонорары?..

— За моё неземное очарование, очевидно.

— Весьма спорно.

— В таком случае, детка, — посмеивается Гэвин, — у тебя отвратительный вкус на мужчин.

— Я никогда и не утверждал обратное.

Они идут по коридору вслед за Хлоей и Коннором. Пауза в разговоре медленно напитывается невысказанной чувственностью. Ричард ощущает чужое прикосновение ещё до того, как оно происходит — Гэвин тянется и осторожно, испытующе кладёт руку ему на поясницу. Тепло просачивается сквозь рубашку и пиджак. Ричард позволяет это.

Тревога постепенно выцветает у Гэвина на лице. В его улыбке становится чуть меньше опаски и чуть больше сытой уверенности. Как и любой другой имитатор, он быстро перетекает между своими агрегатными состояниями — двери конференц-зала ещё маячат впереди, а от того уставшего, нервного человека, которого Ричард поцеловал пару минут назад, уже не остаётся и следа. 

И ему это нравится — то, какой Гэвин разный. 

— Твой брат не снимет с меня голову, если я украду тебя на вечер?.. Или на ночь. У меня много планов, я рискую не управиться быстро.

— Мы на работе, давай потом.

— Да брось, нет ничего веселее, чем сидеть на скучных деловых встречах со стояком.

— Тебе бы рот с мылом помыть.

— Только если ты будешь в душе вместе со мной. 

Ричард со вздохом качает головой и в конференц-зале от греха подальше отсаживается от Гэвина на противоположный конец стола.

Встречающий их Элайджа Камски всё такой же — стылый взгляд и приторная полуулыбка, от одного вида которой просыпается желание вооружиться и надеть бронированный жилет. 

— Спасибо, Хлоя, — говорит Камски, кивая. — У меня не так много времени, поэтому давайте сразу к делу, господа. Мы с вами снова свиделись — значит, меня удовлетворила ваша работа. Немного грязновато местами, но, учитывая обстоятельства… И дополнительные материалы, которые вы прислали, оказались весьма кстати — спасибо, Коннор.

Тот поджимает губы.

— Так что же, мы прошли ваш… _кастинг?_ — ядовито интересуется он, выделяя последнее слово голосом.

Провокация пролетает мимо, нисколько не зацепив цель. 

Конференц-зал находится с теневой стороны здания, и потому в сравнении с залитым солнцем коридором комната кажется тёмной, как подвал. Лицо Элайджи будто бы полностью состоит из острых углов и провалов, в полумраке сверкают зубы и белки глаз. 

— Пожалуй, да. Стал бы я тратить время на вас в ином случае?..

— Мы вас слушаем.

— В следующем году, — начинает Элайджа, поднимаясь на ноги и нависая над столом, — мы выпускаем в продажу важную разработку. Кобол Инжениринг планирует нам помешать. И я не готов с этим мириться, они доставляют мне много проблем. Я… — он медлит, словно смакуя свои намерения, — мечтаю, чтобы они ушли с рынка. 

Коннор хмурится.

— И чего вы хотите от нас?

— Чтобы вы убедили их владельца развалить корпорацию. 

В ту же секунду Ричард понимает, куда клонит Камски. Оторопь и восторг накатывают волнами по очереди — надо в равной степени быть и безумцем, и гением, чтобы задумать такое. Это сложно, почти невозможно, но… Человеческая психика полна тайн, которые только и ждут того, чтобы быть разгаданными. Дримшеринг даёт безграничные возможности тем, кто не боится рисковать. 

Ричард не боится. Он надеется, что не зря.

Бережно раздувая искру интереса внутри, он говорит:

— Вы же понимаете, что этого невозможно добиться простым извлечением? 

Элайджа торжествующе улыбается.

— Верно, но… Если можно украсть идею из чьей-то головы, то почему же нельзя поместить её туда? — он выдерживает паузу. — Прогресс не стоит на месте. Извлечения устарели. Именно поэтому я хотел бы обсудить с вами возможность _внедрения,_ господа.


End file.
